Gypsy Beans
by MsTiggy
Summary: Post-finale Literati (with JavaJunkie as well). Rory bumps into Jess after three years of not seeing him. Sparks fly, coffee spills. Will their timing finally be right? Rated T (or T-Plus) for language and talk of sex (nothing graphic, though).
1. Chapter 1

The bus slowly pulled to a stop in front of the hotel and Rory looked out the window into the dreary mid-October sky. Sighing at the prospect of a real bed, instead of the bunk she'd been sleeping in for the last three days, she grabbed her suitcase and quickly made her way into the hotel lobby.

After checking in and finding her room, she plugged in her laptop, grabbed her phone, and called the number that would connect her to the one string she felt she still had holding her together.

"_Hello."_ said the voice on the other end.

"Hi Mom." Rory replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"_You okay, kiddo? You sound beat."_

"I'm okay, glad to be off the bus."

"_I bet. Can't imagine that thing smells even a little bit good after a year and a half on the road."_

"It gets cleaned whenever we're in a city for long enough, but it's definitely no bed of roses."

"_Well, roses are overrated._"

"Has it really been a year and a half?"

"_Do I need to buy you another calendar?_"

"No garden gnomes this time, please."

"_That was Babette, but I make no promises."_

"Fair enough."

"_You sure you're okay, sweetie?"_

Rory paused, unsure how to put her feelings into words. "… I don't know, Mom. There's less than a month left until the election and it's freaking me out a little, I guess."

"_You do realize that you are not the one running for president?"_

"It's not that, it's just that… I'm not sure what comes next."

"_What do you mean? Don't you just keep doing what you're doing, but in one place instead of on a bus? Do you not think Obama's going to win?"_

"No, I'm pretty sure he's going to win." Rory sighed, "I'm just not sure I want to write about politics anymore, or at least not exclusively about politics. If I don't see or hear the word 'caucus' for the next ten years it will be too soon."

"_Heh. Caucus. Dirty."_

"Mom! I'm trying to have an existential crisis here!"

"_Sorry, continue."_

"I just don't want to be pigeon-holed as a political correspondent for the rest of my career. And I'm sick of traveling. Why didn't you tell me about how much this sucks when I was going on and on about being a foreign correspondent?"

"_You're just saying that because you've been essentially homeless for the past year and a half. I give it six months after this ends before you're begging for another chance to travel. And would it have made any difference if I had told you about the suckiness?"_

"No, you're probably right. Gah! I need coffee."

"_That's my girl. Should I let you go find some?"_

"No, I can just make some here in the room."

"_Hotel room coffee? Really? I raised you better than that."_

"Good point." Rory said with a laugh, "I could use a walk out in the fresh air anyway. Thanks for listening to my existential ramblings."

"_That's what I'm here for, kid._"

"I'll call you tomorrow when I know more about my schedule."

"_Sounds good. Love you, hon."_

"Love you too, Mom."

Hanging up the phone, Rory laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room for a minute before getting up and grabbing her jacket. Making sure she had her key, she made her way out of the hotel and began walking down the busy city street in search of a source of the elixir that kept her sane and functional. The air was crisp and cold, the scent of Fall strong under the odors of the city.

Still thinking about her conversation with her mother, she absent-mindedly wandered into a small café a few blocks from the hotel. After placing her order and receiving her coffee, she found a table near the window and sat down. She gazed out at the mid-afternoon foot traffic on the sidewalk and sipped the surprisingly decent beverage.

Halfway through the cup she started feeling more alert and looked around to try to make a note of the name of the establishment, which had failed to register on her way in. Just as she was straining her neck to try to read the sign on the door through the window, a man walked up and pulled the door open, showing the sign more clearly.

Rory looked up from the name Gypsy Bean to the man who had apparently stopped in the doorway. Through the window and the glass of the door she saw a pair of dark brown eyes looking back at her, framed by the always messy dark hair and expressive brow she used to know so well. Said brow was currently expressing confusion and shock, along with a certain excitement that she was surprised to see.

Rory broke their gaze first, jumping up from her seat and jostling the table in the process. Her half-full cup of coffee tumbled down from the table and onto the floor, spilling its entire contents in the process. Gasping, Rory looked around desperately for something to mop it up with. She discovered a napkin dispenser on the table behind her and grabbed as many as she could, immediately turning around and dropping to the floor to start cleaning her mess. As she did, a pair of strong hands holding more napkins joined her efforts. Looking up the leather-jacket-clad arms to the hands' owner she found herself yet again gazing into those familiar brown eyes.

"Jess…" Rory said, not knowing what else to add.

"Isn't it against the Gilmore Girl code to waste perfectly good coffee?" He said, flashing her the quirked eyebrow and smirk that always made her stomach do somersaults when they were in high school, and if she were being completely honest with herself, still made her equilibrium do strange things.

"Yes. Terrible of me. My mother will be disowning me tomorrow." She replied with a small smile, still nervously trying to mop up the remnants of her drink.

"I'll be surprised if it takes her that long." he said, now gathering the soiled napkins and standing up.

Rory stood as well, holding out the now empty cup, "Here, I'll take those." Jess placed the soaked napkins in the cup, which Rory set on the table. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Now lacking any pressing activity to share, the two simply stood awkwardly for a minute before Jess broke the silence.

"Hi."

"Hi." replied Rory.

"… Hi."

"Hi."

"This conversation feels familiar." Jess said with another small smirk.

"It really does." Rory nodded.

"Shall we maybe sit?" Jess suggested, gesturing to the table Rory had been occupying.

"Sure." said Rory, and they both sat.

Almost immediately, Rory stood up again. "I need more coffee."

Jess also stood. "Me too. I'll get you some."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll just finish cleaning up the table," replied Rory.

Jess stepped away and toward the counter and Rory grabbed one more napkin to wipe the table down before taking the cup and soiled napkins to the trash can near the door. Sitting back at the table, she took a deep breath to try to calm her rapidly thumping heart.

Jess. Jess was here. Jess was getting her a cup of coffee. Jess, who she hadn't seen or spoken with since the open house three years ago. Jess, who was the man who always popped into her head when people spoke of "the one who got away." Not Logan, who she would expect to be the quintessential away-getter, but Jess, who always came into her life like a storm and left destruction in his wake. Jess, who she had loved, and who had loved her, but never at the same time in the same place.

Jess, who was sitting down across from her at the table, placing a new cup of coffee in front of her and setting down one of his own.

"So," he said, "What brings you to Philadelphia?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic that I've written in a very long time, so I hope you like it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I plan for this to be a multi-chapter story, but I'm not sure how long it will be right now. If anyone would like to be a beta/proofreader, I'd appreciate it!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"So," he said, "What brings you to Philadelphia?"

"Oh, well, I'm here as a political correspondent covering the Obama campaign." Rory explained, taking a sip from the new cup.

"Wow, Rory, that's great." Jess nodded along with his statement to emphasize his approval. "So does that mean you actually get to talk to him?"

"Yeah, I've interviewed him a few times. I've actually been part of the press corps following the campaign trail for the past year and a half, so I've had some great opportunities for interviews."

Jess raised his eyebrows, "Nice. Who are you writing for?"

"An online magazine. It's nothing too fancy." She replied modestly.

"You have to give me the website so I can read your stuff."

"Okay," she smiled at him, "Here, I have a card." She produced a small card from her purse and handed it to him.

"A business card?" he smirked, "How professional of you."

"Yeah, well, that's only the fifth one I've given out, I think, unless you count the twenty that my mom has taken, since she claims to keep losing them."

Jess gave a small smile and took the proffered card from her hand. As he did, their fingers brushed and Rory felt a tingle travel up her arm to her spine, making her face heat with a slight blush. "Thanks," he said, slipping the card into the pocket of his jacket without taking his eyes off hers.

Rory broke the gaze and took another sip of her coffee. "This is really good," she said, pointing to the cup. "Thanks for getting me another."

"Best in Philly." Jess replied with a nod. "Figures you'd find it eventually."

"I actually forgot I was even in Philadelphia. I just walked out of the hotel until I found a café. All the cities have become one big blur at this point."

"You've really been on the road for the past year and a half straight?"

"Well, I've had a few short breaks, and I got to go home for the entire month of December last year, but other than that, yeah, I pretty much live out of the bus or hotel rooms. Have you been here in Philly the whole time?"

"Yep. Longest I've ever lived anywhere in my life." Jess replied with a sip of his coffee.

"Are you still with the same publishing house?" she asked.

"Truncheon. Yes."

"How is that going?"

"It's good. Actually," Jess dipped a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, "we're having another open house tomorrow." He pulled out a postcard and handed it to Rory.

She grinned. "A card? How professional of you."

His smirk got larger. "Something like that."

Their fingers brushed again as Rory took the card from him. The same electric tingle shot down her arm and settled in her spine. Looking at the card, she read the announcement.

"Open house celebrating the release of _Red Turns Gold_, the new book by Jess Mariano." She looked up at him with a smile.

"No misprint."

"You wrote another book," she continued, smiling bigger.

"It seems that way."

"You wrote another book."

"Are we going to keep having repeat conversations all night?"

"Jess! This is so great!" Rory exclaimed.

"You should come," he said, before pausing to add "that is, if you're not busy with your reporter stuff."

She looked at the card again. "Seven PM. I think I can make that work. Might be a little late, though."

"That's fine. You don't even have to come if you're busy."

"No, Jess, I want to! I'll definitely be there."

"Great." Jess gazed at her for another minute, looking amused by her enthusiasm. "Well, I should actually get back and finish setting up. I promised to bring back coffee for the guys."

"Oh, of course." Rory said, finishing the last of her cup and standing up. "I should get back too."

Also standing, Jess met her eyes again. Their gaze lingered, Rory's bright blue eyes shining with pride for his accomplishment, and something else… deeper. The connection between them that had always been there, ever since that first night they met, still floating in the air they shared.

"I guess I'll see you later." Jess said finally.

"Yes. Tomorrow." She responded, smiling and making her way to the door. Jess watched her go before turning back to the counter. Rory glanced at his back through the window of the café before making her way back down the sidewalk back to her hotel.

As she walked, she looked at the postcard for the open house. Jess wrote another book! She always knew he was capable of so much if he just tried, and now he would be a published author twice over! The cover of the book displayed on the card was simple and did not give any hints as to what the book may be about, nor was there any other information given, but Rory knew she would read it and love it, no matter what it contained. _The Subsect_, Jess's first book, was one of the few she had taken with her on the bus. Not having access to all of her books had been difficult at first, but for her birthday last year her mother had given her a Kindle, and had convinced everyone in Stars Hollow to get her Amazon gift cards instead of physical gifts so that she could build her digital library. It was the greatest gift, because now she could carry all her books with her without worrying about the space or weight. Still, she kept a few paper copies around. Usually things that were not available in digital form, _The Subsect_ included. She also felt like there was something about the object of the book that made it more real; some stories demand to be on paper, held in a hand, caressed with a finger. The act of holding Jess's book always reminded her of the _realness_ of it, of him.

Looking up, Rory realized that she had walked past her hotel almost two blocks ago. She turned around, shaking her head to clear the daze, and walked back. Once inside the elevator she looked at the card again, marveling that she had not even thought about the fact that she was in Philadelphia, and that Jess might be in the same city. Seeing him had been good. He looked good – better than good – but then he always did. Today he'd had what looked like a week's worth of beard growth and his hair was longer than the last time she'd seen him. It was a very good look, she had to admit. His jacket had been leather, but not the same jacket as he'd worn in high school. Perhaps that one had finally disintegrated, she thought wryly.

Back in her room she set the open house card on the nightstand and checked her phone. She thought about calling her mom to talk about seeing Jess, but decided against it. She wasn't yet sure how she felt about the situation, and wanted to process before the Lorelai Inquisition began. She'd call tomorrow once she had more than just some coffee to report.

Finally, she checked her email for the schedule for tomorrow's press conference and set the alarm on her phone before heading down to the hotel restaurant to meet her co-workers for dinner.

She managed to put Jess out of her mind until she returned to her room, exhausted, and saw the card on the nightstand again. Smiling, she got ready for bed, thinking about the dark-haired, brooding boy who had stolen her heart so many years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to post Chapter 2 tonight, too, since I have it done. I also forgot to mention last time that the rating may go up to M in the future. I've never written stuff that would need an M rating, but I'm not opposed to it ;) . Let me know what you think in the reviews! I've also been debating doing other characters' points of view. I really feel like I understand Rory's voice, but writing for Jess would be a challenge (just writing his dialogue in this chapter was more of a challenge than expected! He's so terse that it's difficult to make him excited and still sound like Jess). I may do a chapter from Lorelai's perspective, though. I'll see where the muse takes me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at the press conference Rory had trouble concentrating on the speeches being given, her thoughts constantly wandering to that night and the open house. Seeing Jess again threw off her equilibrium more than she expected it to. She knew that they would most likely be seeing each other at least occasionally for a long time, what with her mother and his uncle being involved, but she hadn't completely thought through the ramifications of that continued contact. If their brief meeting yesterday was any indication they had years of awkward conversations ahead of them unless they could figure out where they stood with each other once and for all.

The only problem was that Rory wasn't sure where she wanted to stand with Jess. The physical attraction and chemistry was still there, undeniable even through the haze of unsurity and uncomfortable conversation. What was the emotional connection, though? Did she still have feelings for him? Did he still have feelings for her?

Too many questions floated around in her mind, none of them related to the speech Obama had just made on bringing back the middle class. Or bringing back jobs to the Rust Belt. Or bringing access to health care to the masses. She'd heard all the speeches before. So many times that she could recite most of them from memory. Still, she had to write up a short piece on how Philadelphia was reacting to the candidate's message, so she sat through the conference, trying to at least pay attention to the audience-member Q & A portion, which was always the most interesting part anyway.

After the conference finished, she took her notes and recordings back to the hotel and tried to concentrate on writing up her piece to submit that night. No matter how long she stared at the screen, though, the words would not flow.

Deciding she needed caffeine she packed her notes and laptop in her bag and headed out of the hotel back towards Gypsy Bean. She ordered a large cup of coffee and set up her laptop on a table in an out-of-the-way corner near an outlet and tried again. With her headphones on and coffee in her system she was finally able to concentrate on writing and three large cups later she was submitting her final draft.

Looking around for the first time in she wasn't sure how long she began to pack her things when she noticed a napkin with writing on it sitting on her table behind her laptop. Frowning, she picked it up and read the note.

_I see your powers of concentration have not changed._

_Looking forward to seeing you again tonight._

_Jess_

Shocked, Rory quickly looked around, but there were no unruly dark-haired heads or leather jackets in sight. She smiled sheepishly to herself that she must not have noticed him coming into the coffee shop and slipping the note on her table while she was writing. It was a surprisingly sweet gesture coming from him and once again left her feeling like her equilibrium was slightly off-kilter. It reminded her of all the times in the past that he had chased after her. He had never been exactly subtle with his attentions, even in high school, yet there had always been his nasty habit of running away when the situation got out of his hands.

She tried to think about how the note made her feel, but her feelings were all over the place so she just carefully placed it in her jacket pocket and finished packing her things. Looking at her watch she was startled to realize that it was already 7:15. Quick steps took her back to the hotel where she dropped her things, checked her reflection in the mirror, and grabbed her purse. She had looked up the location of Truncheon earlier that day and had been surprised to learn it was only a couple of blocks past Gypsy Bean in a different direction from the hotel.

Rushing out of the hotel she glanced around for a cab, but not seeing one, decided just to walk. She tried to calm her pounding heart while she made her way down the sidewalk toward Truncheon, but she couldn't help glancing at her watch every time she had to stop and wait for a cross walk. It was approaching 8:00 by the time she was standing in front of her destination. Taking a deep breath and telling her heart that she would prefer it remain in her chest she opened the door.

The inside of the booksellers' offices was infused with a subdued chaos. Murmured conversations were taking place over the soft sound of indie rock playing on a stereo somewhere. People moved around the room holding drinks, some with the thoughtful slowness of museum patrons, some with the disorganized haste of those trying to do and see everything at once. The room was warm and welcoming in a casual way that her grandmother's New England society functions never were. Art and photography adorned almost every available wall space and bookshelves lined one wall completely. There were a few high-top tables scattered about the space serving as both display areas and conversation hubs, and there was a small bar set up in one corner with a bartender mixing drinks and pouring wine.

Feeling like some liquid courage would not be the worst thing in the world, Rory made her way to the bar and ordered a glass of red wine. She then scanned the room for Jess. Her stomach fluttered slightly when she saw his characteristically messy hair and scruffy jaw speaking with a small group of people near the open staircase on the side of the room opposite the door. Not wanting to intrude, Rory made her way over to the wall of bookshelves and began studying the books displayed there while sipping her wine.

As she was perusing the titles, she felt someone approach and glanced up to see a tall man with dark skin and half-tamed chin-length curls standing next to her.

"Hi, I'm Chris, one of the owners of this establishment," he said, holding out a hand to her and smiling.

"Hi. Rory. A fine establishment it is," she replied, taking the proffered hand and shaking it.

"Why thank you, Rory. Wait, your last name isn't Gilmore by any chance is it?" he asked, a light of recognition shining in his dark eyes.

"Yes, it is," she replied with confusion. How did this man know of her? Had Jess mentioned that she would be coming? That must be it.

"Whoa! You're Rory Gilmore?"

"That would be me."

"I thought I recognized you! I'm a huge fan of your column!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh! My column? You've read it?" She was still slightly confused as to how this man could have recognized her until she remembered there was a picture of her in her author bio on the magazine's website.

"Of course! I'm a big Obama supporter and you always seem to capture the details of the rallies and speeches in a way that is informative but not boring like so many other political writers."

"Wow, thank you. I had no idea I had any regular readers!"

"Come, let me introduce you to my partners here." He gestured toward the group of people near the staircase and Rory followed him over.

"Guys, guys," Chris said, trying to get the group's attention. "Guys, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Rory Gilmore, she's that amazing political correspondent for the Obama campaign that I was telling you about!"

Rory blushed at the praise and looked around at the group, which included two other men and a woman who all appeared around her age. One of the men had a stressed look on his face and his hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it, which he now did again before offering it to Rory to shake.

"Matthew," he said perfunctorily before turning to Chris and saying "What did I tell you about talking about politics in here? I don't want to hear it. Politics is the new opiate of the masses, with economics as the dogma and money –"

"Yeah, yeah, don't start that again, Matt," interrupted the woman, who then turned to Rory. "Hi, I'm Paiva. Nice to meet you, Rory. Don't mind Matt, he just hangs out with poets too much."

Rory laughed lightly, feeling at ease with the woman, who had an exotic beauty with long black hair, large dark eyes, and medium-dark olive-toned skin. "That's alright, I went to Yale, so Marx is old hat for me. I'm pretty sure they withhold degrees to anyone who hasn't had at least one drunken debate on Keynesian versus Classical economics in modern society."

Paiva laughed, "Harvard has that exact same requirement!"

"You went to Harvard?" Rory asked, impressed.

"For a little while. Long story." Paiva replied with a smile and a wave of her hand. "Anyway, you should meet Jess here. Jess, didn't you used to live in Connecticut near Yale?"

Turning to the third person in the group she saw Jess with a wide smirk on his face, looking like he was quite enjoying the exchange between the two women.

"22.8 miles away, as I recall," he replied. Turning to Rory he extended a hand. "Rory. Glad you could make it."

"Hi Jess," Rory smiled and took his hand to shake it, looking into his eyes and feeling the chemistry that hung in the air between them ignite once again. He was wearing a black button-up shirt with the top three buttons open showing a gray t-shirt underneath and a pair of nice jeans that sat low – but not too low – on his hips.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Chris in confusion.

"We're old friends," replied Jess without letting go of Rory's hand or breaking their gaze.

"Huh," grunted Matt suspiciously. "Friends or _friends_?"

Jess released her hand and turned to glare at Matt but said nothing.

"Interesting…" Matt said, looking thoughtful.

"How old is old?" asked Paiva. "Did you grow up together?"

"We met junior year of high school," replied Rory, taking her cue from Jess and keeping it simple.

"Ooh! What was teenage Jess like? I bet you have some great stories!" Paiva said excitedly.

"Don't even think about it," growled Jess good-naturedly.

"Oh, come on, you're no fun," pouted Paiva, and Jess rolled his eyes.

"Shit! What time is it?" Exclaimed Matt suddenly.

Rory checked her watch. "Ten after eight."

"Shit!" Matt repeated. "Come on, Jess we were supposed to do your intro at eight!"

Matt grabbed Jess by the shoulder and led him over to a corner with a slightly raised platform that the two men stepped up onto before turning to face the crowd. Rory remained standing with Paiva and Chris, but they all followed Matt and Jess with their eyes.

"Your attention, please!" Matt said loudly, raising his hands to get the attention of the room. "Attention! Thank you. First of all, I'd like to thank all of you on behalf of all of us at Truncheon Books for coming out tonight. Tonight is a special evening, since we are celebrating on behalf of one of our very own, Jess Mariano, whose second book, _Red Turns Gold_, is now officially available for your purchasing and reading pleasure!" There was a polite cheer and applause from the audience at the announcement. "Now, I'd like to introduce the man himself to say a few words. Jess, the floor is yours."

Jess stepped forward, looking slightly uncomfortable in front of so many people. "Thanks, Matt. A few words, huh? Let's see…" He ran his fingers through his already unruly hair and looked at his feet for a second then looked back up at the room. "I guess I wrote a book, and these guys were stupid enough to publish it, so thanks for that, guys." The audience laughed. "I'm not convinced they didn't throw this shindig just to celebrate the fact that I might actually be a productive member of the staff again, but thanks for coming anyway." The audience laughed again. "So… yeah, I think that counts as a few words. Thanks again, and, uh, enjoy your night." Applause and cheers from the audience accompanied Jess down from the small stage.

"And don't forget to purchase your copy of _Red Turns Gold_ before you leave!" Matt yelled over the applause and also made his way off the platform.

"You know, for someone who was just referencing Marx, he certainly has a keen interest in capitalism," Rory commented to Paiva.

The other woman laughed. "Ah, yes, our Matthew is a man of many layers."

"Like an onion," Rory supplied.

"And just as likely to have you in tears," laughed Paiva.

Jess had arrived back at the stairs by this point and raised an eyebrow at the two women laughing together. "Was my speech that bad?"

Rory smiled at him. "No, it was very… you."

Jess grunted.

"It was great, Jess." Paiva said, squeezing his arm.

Jess gave her a small crooked smile. "Thanks." Turning to Rory he gestured to Paiva, Chris, and Matthew. "So you've met the gang, care for a tour? The place has changed a bit since last time you were here."

"Absolutely," Rory replied. "Also, what's a girl got to do to get a copy of this book I've been hearing so much about?"

"I'm sure Jess could think of something, right?" Chris said with a nudge and a wink.

"Fuck off, Chris" Jess said as Rory blushed.

Chris simply laughed. "Don't mind if I do. Really nice to meet you, Rory. I hope you're sticking around for a while?"

"You too, and I think I am," she said as he left and made his way towards the bar.

"Well, we should probably mingle, right Matt?" Paiva said.

"Yes, let's mingle. Just keep the poets away from me," Matt replied.

"I make no promises," said Paiva as they too fell away into the crowd.

Jess looked at Rory. "So… tour?"

"You lead, I'll follow."

"Well, this downstairs area is basically a gallery and small bookstore, emphasis on the small," Jess began. He placed a hand at the small of her back to guide her towards the wall of bookshelves she had been looking at earlier. The heat from his hand was evident through the fabric of her shirt and sent pleasant tingles up and down her spine. "We used to only open it for events like this, but now we're pretty much open every day. There's a lot of foot traffic in this area, so we get a decent number of walk-ins."

"That's great. So do you work down here, then?" Rory asked.

"No, Paiva is the one in charge of the shop. We brought her on when we decided to open it up full-time."

"Oh, cool. She seems nice," said Rory genuinely but with a slight question in her voice.

"Yeah, Paiva's great," Jess replied, not giving anything away.

"So are you two…" Rory hedged, unable to complete the question, a feeling not unlike jealousy gathering like a stone in her gut.

"Together? No! You're more her type than I am," Jess smirked.

"Oh… Oh!" Rory blushed when she comprehended his meaning, but the bad feeling in her stomach immediately dissipated.

"Yeah, disappointed the hell out of Matt when he found out."

"Well, she is quite pretty."

"You think so? I can go get her and let you two have some alone time." Jess made to walk away and Rory laughed, grabbing his arm.

"No, no. I like my present tour guide, thanks."

Jess's smirk got bigger. "Well alright then. On with the tour." He returned his hand to the small of her back and led her towards the raised platform where he had made his speech. "We sometimes have performances here. Nothing big. Spoken-word poetry, singer-songwriters, that kind of thing."

"How much do you hate that?" she teased.

"You have no idea. Luckily we moved our desks upstairs so I have an easy escape."

"Smart." His hand on her back was becoming distracting and she floundered for something else to say. "So… this art is… interesting." She pointed to a painting that, if she squinted hard enough, may have been a portrait.

"Chris calls the artist deKooning-meets-Kahlo, but I don't really see it."

"Is it a portrait of Gary Busey?" She said, still squinting.

"I think it's supposed to be a dog." He replied, also squinting at the painting.

"Well, my confusion is justified then."

"Certainly." He nodded and continued walking, still guiding her with his hand to her back. They reached the corner with the bar and he made a slight gesture toward it. "Drink?"

"Sure, I'll take another red wine." The first had been gone for a while and she thought she could use another dose of courage.

Jess handed her a glass and got a bottle of beer for himself. "Cheers." He lifted the bottle to her.

"To your new book." Rory replied, clinking her glass against his bottle and taking a sip.

"Speaking of… here, let me grab you a copy." He left her side briefly and came back with a hardcover book which he handed to her.

She couldn't help the grin that came over her face, or the sense of pride that burned in her when she examined the cover. "_Red Turns Gold_ by Jess Mariano. It's bigger than your first one."

"Took a lot longer to write, too."

"But you wrote it. You wrote a book."

"You keep telling me that."

"Because you wrote a book, Jess!"

Jess smiled crookedly. "Don't get too excited, you haven't read it yet." Before she could respond he was leading her back towards the stairs. "Come on, let's finish the tour."

When they arrived back at the foot of the stairs he looked at her. "Thus ends the grand tour. Unless you'd like to see upstairs. It's kind of a mess, though."

"I don't mind. I'd love to see where the real work happens." Rory said with a smile.

Jess gestured to the stairs. "After you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know, another cliffhanger! Sorry. This chapter is already twice as long as the first two, though, so I figured I'd post what I have. Also, gotta keep you guys hooked somehow ;-) . I'm trying to figure out what the catalyst in the story is going to be... the problem that they have to overcome. I want to make it something other than just getting past their history. Thought about a love triangle with Paiva, but then I made her gay and Rory doesn't swing that way. Their separate careers and the distance may be enough of a catalyst to give the story some good drama, but I'm not sure. Thoughts? Suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

The stairs opened up to a loft-like space with two couches arranged facing a TV and a kitchen to one side. The kitchen had an island with four stools and an assortment of papers, manuscripts, and take-out containers scattered across its surface.

"Yeah, like I said, it's kind of a mess," Jess said, as he quickly went to the kitchen and started clearing the old food boxes.

"Don't worry about it. I thought you said your offices were up here?" Rory asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, it used to be an apartment that Chris, Matt, and I shared, but we moved out and turned our bedrooms into our offices. Figured we'd keep the living room and kitchen since it's convenient and we're not exactly Corporate America around here, anyway."

"Business must be going well, then?" Rory asked, impressed.

"Yeah, we do alright."

"So which office is yours?" She looked around the room seeing a number of closed doors around the perimeter.

"Over here." Jess led her to one of the doors opposite from the kitchen and opened it, flipping a switch on the wall as he did.

Rory was immediately struck by the scent of books, almost strong enough to cover the smell that was uniquely and recognizably _Jess_. It was masculine and heady and she found herself never wanting to stop breathing it in. The former smell she assumed came from the piles and piles of books scattered about the space. There was also a desk with a chair and a worn-looking armchair in a corner under a lamp. The room seemed dim, even with the light on, but it was the opposite of uninviting.

"Again, sorry about the mess." Jess said nervously.

"Look at all the pretty books." Rory replied wistfully.

"It's amazing how the things pile up when you don't move for a few years."

Skimming her fingers over some of the covers and making her way around the room, Rory sighed. "I haven't seen my books in so long."

"I guess you must not get a chance to keep many with you, what with all the traveling."

"Yeah. Mom got me a Kindle, though, so that's been really helpful."

"Ugh. How can you stand reading on one of those things? It's all electronic and you can't hold the book when you read it. I couldn't do it."

"Still a Luddite, I take it?" Rory smiled, remembering how he had refused to even get a cell phone in high school.

"Hey, I have a laptop – and a cell phone. I'm tech-savvy. Some things are sacred, though."

"I'm with you, but it's either that or go without. I can't even go to a library because I'm never in the same city long enough." Rory sighed again and picked up the book on the armchair before sitting down.

"Don't try to tell me you don't love it, though." Jess pulled the chair out from the desk and turned it to face the armchair.

"Oh I love the work… mostly."

"Mostly?" Jess leaned forward in the chair and put his elbows on his knees, looking at Rory intently.

She looked into his eyes and tried to decide how much to tell him. In their chocolate depths she saw genuine interest, but also something else, something guarded, something that told her not to give too much of herself until she could be assured of receiving the same in return. Shaking her head she said "It's just being on the road all the time, I guess. It gets tiring."

"When do you leave Philly?"

"Tomorrow."

Something Rory thought might be disappointment flashed across Jess's face, but was gone almost as soon as it appeared. "Well, don't feel obliged to hang out here if this is your only night in town. I wouldn't want to keep you from anything."

"No! You're not. I'd only be back in the hotel. It's actually really nice to be around people who aren't members of the press for a change."

"Oh, okay. Good." Jess said, now slightly awkward. "So what –"

"JESS! ARE YOU UP HERE?" Matt's yell came from the direction of the stairs.

"Shit," Jess stood up quickly and hurried out of the office.

Rory stood up and followed him out, taking one last deep breath of the air in the room, the scent that made her homesick for a place she'd never lived.

"- can't just disappear! It's _your_ fucking party!" Matt was saying angrily to Jess at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, chill. I was just giving Rory a tour." Jess gestured back towards his office to Rory, who was walking to the two men.

Matt saw her then and gave Jess an annoyed look. "Mack on your own time, you need to get back down there and mingle."

"Fine. I'll be right down." Jess said shortly. It seemed to appease Matt, though, because he turned and hurried back down the stairs.

"'Mack'?" Rory teased, looking at Jess with her eyebrows raised.

"Ignore him, he's an ass when he's stressed."

"Come on, then, don't want to leave Richie Cunningham in the lurch." Rory smiled as she began back down the staircase and Jess grunted, following her down.

There were slightly fewer people in the room than there were when Rory had arrived, but the sense of subdued chaos still hovered in the air. Jess was almost immediately pulled away by Matt, only having time to cast a pained and apologetic look in Rory's direction before he was lost in the crowd. Rory took the opportunity to refresh her drink and go back to examining the wall of bookshelves. Occasionally picking out a book at random and flipping through it, she finally reached a section of books that she recognized. Next to about ten copies of _Red Turns Gold_ were a few smaller volumes with _The Subsect_ on their spines. Picking one up she flashed back to the night at her grandparents' house that Jess had given Rory her copy. She remembered the pride she felt at his accomplishment and how happy she was that he seemed to be getting his life together in a way that was making him happy. And despite the fiasco with her then-boyfriend Logan later in the evening, it was that night that she made up her mind to return to Yale and finish her degree. That night was a turning point for her and she owed not a small amount of her current success to Jess and that small book and what it represented. Thinking back on it, she couldn't help but wonder if this new book, this new night, would have a similar effect on her life.

She was interrupted from her reverie by Paiva, who approached holding two drinks and handed one to Rory. "I noticed you could use another round."

"Thanks," Rory heard her voice come out cracked and realized that her eyes were misty. Blinking a few times to clear them, she turned to the other woman and smiled.

Paiva looked at her intensely for a second before returning her smile and raising her glass towards Rory. "To our boy."

"To Jess," Rory raised her own glass and clinked it against Paiva's. Her chest was tight as she took a small sip of wine, but she forced her mouth into what she hoped was a smile.

"You okay?" Paiva asked. Apparently Rory's attempt at a smile had not been as successful as she'd hoped.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just really proud of him, you know?" Rory said, looking away from the other woman and back to the bookshelf.

"Yeah, I know," Paiva nodded. There was silence for a minute before Paiva looked at Rory again and asked "So you and Jess… old friends?"

"Friends, yeah," Rory tried to keep her voice neutral, not sure how much Jess had told his new friends about their history.

"When weren't you friends?"

Rory blushed. Apparently Jess hadn't told Paiva, at least. Looking at the woman, Rory decided that lying would probably not work, so she tried to figure out what to tell her. "Um… high school. We dated for a bit."

She could tell that Paiva suspected that wasn't the whole story, but she simply nodded and let the subject drop, much to Rory's relief. "Have you read that one?" Paiva pointed to the copy of _The Subsect_ Rory was still holding.

"Yes, he gave me a copy when it was first published. I may have to buy another one, though. Mine is getting pretty battered."

"So you like it?" Paiva asked.

"I love it," Rory replied simply.

"Good, maybe you can explain it to me. Don't tell Jess, but… I don't really get what it's about."

Rory smiled genuinely at the other woman, "It is kind of existential."

The two laughed and dove into a discussion on existentialism in literature, which morphed into a conversation about their favorite authors. They had just discovered they shared a mutual appreciation for Ayn Rand when Jess approached and joined them.

"Oh no, not this again," Jess said with a smirk and a shake of his head. "You still owe me for making me re-read that terrible woman's book." He poked Rory lightly in the arm as he said this.

"You know, Ayn only has splendid things to say about you," Rory replied.

Jess shook his head. "That only solidifies her status as a nutjob."

Paiva laughed and looked around the room. "Looks like the party's dying down. Thank god, I can't wait to get to the pub. You should come with us, Rory!"

Rory looked at Jess, who smiled and nodded slightly in agreement. "Okay, sure. As long as I won't be intruding."

"Not at all!" Paiva said excitedly, linking one arm with Rory's and one with Jess's and pulling them along with her towards Matt and Chris, who were standing around one of the tables talking to the last group of people remaining.

"Pub!" Paiva said with no preamble.

"Pub," Chris nodded.

Matt grabbed Chris's arm and looked at his watch. "Pub."

"Pub…" Jess also nodded, if somewhat reluctantly.

There was a pause before Rory realized that they were all looking at her. "Pub?"

"PUB!" Yelled Matt, Chris, and Paiva together.

Rory looked at Jess, who glanced at her with an embarrassed expression and ran his fingers through his hair resignedly, but smiled at his friends.

Matt and Chris said goodbye to the last few stragglers as Jess talked to the bartender and Paiva grabbed a cash box from behind the bar and took it upstairs. Rory made sure she had her copy of _Red Turns Gold_ in her purse and took a last look around the space. Before she knew it, the five of them were heading out the door into the chill night. A light haze of alcohol and laughter surrounded them like a blanket, pushing back the cold and protecting them from the dark, and Rory felt more at home than she had in a year and a half.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so excited by the responses I've been getting on this story so far! Thank you all so much! I can't promise to keep the updates coming at this rate, but so far the story has been flowing in my mind really easily. Cross your fingers that it stays that way! I'm doing NaNoWriMo, so my goal is 50,000 words by the end of November. Seems daunting, but if I keep on the way I have been going I should reach 50,000 by the 21st!**

**I am starting to get a clearer idea in my head of where this story is going to go. It won't always be this slowly paced, but since this night is a really important one I'm spending a lot of time on it. Next up: PUB! I'm actually kind of jealous of Rory - I want to go to a pub with these guys! Oh well, writing about it will be almost as fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

"We are here to drink beer. We are here to kill war. We are here to laugh at the odds and live our lives so well that Death will tremble to take us." Matt said, pint in hand and lifted to the group.

"Cheers!" They chorused, lifting their own pints and bringing them together before sipping.

"Bukowski?" Rory asked to Jess, sitting to her left at the round table.

"The girl knows her beatniks!" exclaimed Chris, overhearing the question.

"The girl knows her writers, genre notwithstanding." Jess said with affection, draping his arm across the back of her chair.

Rory looked at him and smiled, the dim lights of the tavern reflecting from his eyes like starlight and dazzling her. Or maybe that was the alcohol catching up with her. "Well, you did steal my copy of _Howl_ the first time we met, so the beatnik reference seems appropriate."

"Borrowed," corrected Jess. "I gave it back."

"You wrote in it!"

"You didn't seem to mind."

Rory put an accusatory finger against his chest. "You know, you're the only one I've ever let write in my books."

"Is that so? I'm honored."

"As you should be." The finger against his chest softened and she noticed that his pecs were just as toned as she remembered them being years ago. She suddenly found herself wishing she could touch his bare chest.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Paiva asked, jolting Jess and Rory out of their little world and back into the pub. Rory noticed that the two of them had managed to lean in very close to each other as they bantered and she jerked back from him, blushing, and leaned back into her chair. Jess removed his arm from her chair to reach for his beer, taking a large swallow. The other three at the table were looking between Rory and Jess with looks of amused surprise on their faces.

"For real, that's some of the best verbal foreplay I've had the privilege of witnessing." Chris said. "I mean, the _Howl_ reference alone would have been enough for me."

"_Who copulated ecstatic and insensate with a bottle of beer a sweetheart a package of cigarettes a candle_…" Matt quoted.

"Oh great," Paiva slumped back in her chair, "we've reached the poetry recitation part of the evening. Someone take away his beer."

"I was under the impression you hated poetry, Matt." Rory said, finding her voice again after a large sip of her own beer.

"I hate _poets_. There's an important difference." Matt replied, grabbing his beer and drinking before any of the others could take it.

To Rory's relief, the conversation moved from poets to artists to the publishing industry and talk of verbal foreplay was forgotten by the time they ordered their third round. Still, she noticed herself avoiding direct eye contact with Jess, and he never replaced his arm on her chair.

"So how did you start writing for the magazine, Rory?" Chris asked.

"Well, I met Hugo – Hugo Gray, the owner and editor – at a party and… well, long story short I started writing occasional articles for him. Then, when I graduated the position of political correspondent opened up and he offered it to me, and now here I am."

"Nice party guest to have. How does one get ahold of that mailing list?" Paiva wondered.

"Have the last name Huntzberger." Rory said wryly and noticed Jess stiffen slightly beside her.

"As in _Mitchum_ Huntzberger?" Matt's eyes bugged out of his head slightly.

"Actually, it was Logan, Mitchum's son, who held that particular party. He's… uh… my ex." Jess's head shot around at that and he stared directly at her, but he said nothing.

"You have lived a fascinating life, Rory Gilmore." Chris said, sounding impressed.

Rory laughed, "And I haven't even told you about Stars Hollow or my crazy family yet!"

"What's Stars Hollow like? All Jess's ever said is that it's Mayberry on crack," Paiva asked.

"I stand by that statement," Jess said, and took a long swallow of his beer.

Rory launched into a description of the small Connecticut town, including Luke's Diner, the 10 different places to get a ceramic unicorn, and Doose's Market, which led to an in-depth description of Taylor Doose and his antics as town Selectman.

"You know, Jess once set up a fake crime scene in front of Doose's, complete with chalk outline. Almost brought the entire town to a grinding halt."

"Hey, it was never proven that was me." Jess said, but he blushed slightly.

"Ooh! More teenage Jess stories!" Paiva said excitedly.

Rory smirked at Jess. "Well, there was this one time involving a swan…"

Jess's hand was suddenly over Rory's mouth and he was glaring at her. "Don't even think about it. How do you even know about that? I never told you."

Rory moved her head to free her mouth and said "Luke told my mom."

"I'm going to kill him." Jess growled and finished the last of his beer in three long gulps.

Matt, Chris, and Paiva looked at each other and then at Rory expectantly.

Rory took another look at Jess, who genuinely seemed miserable about the subject, and decided against telling the swan attack story. "In the name of protecting Luke's life, I will not tell the story."

The other three pouted, but Jess looked moderately better.

"Last call," came the voice of the bartender over the din of the pub.

Rory finished off her pint and said "I should probably get back to my hotel."

"I'll walk you there," Jess volunteered quickly.

The group stood and Rory noticed that the room seemed to be spinning a bit. She wasn't normally a big drinker and four glasses of wine followed by three pints of beer, even spread over several hours, was making her more than a little tipsy. She said her goodbyes to the others, including hugs and promises to keep in touch and stop by Truncheon the next time she was in the area, and followed Jess out into the night.

The cold air hit her face like a pleasant slap and she breathed in the damp smell of urban New England Autumn. Giggling slightly she asked Jess "Where are we? Do you know the way back?"

Jess nodded sagely and offered her his arm. "Follow me, m' lady."

Giggling again Rory intertwined her arm with his and they started down the sidewalk.

"I like your friends," Rory told him.

"Me too," Jess replied. "Thanks for not telling the swan story, though. I'm still pissed that Luke told Lorelai."

"Well, they're together, and it seems to be sticking this time, so you can't be too surprised."

"Yeah, I guess. Luke wants me to come for Thanksgiving this year, you know. Seemed pretty adamant about it. You know why that is?"

"No," Rory said, surprised. "You should come, though! I'll be there. Sookie will cook. It'll be great!"

"I'll think about it," Jess replied vaguely.

"Jess! Come! Come come come come come!" Rory started bouncing on his arm.

Jess held her tighter in an attempt to keep her upright. "Shush! Fine! If it'll get you to shut up, I'll come to Thanksgiving."

"Yay!" Rory exclaimed with a final hop.

"You're cute when you're drunk," he said with a smile.

"I'm not drunk," she replied.

"Yes you are," he insisted.

"I'm tipsy, not drunk. When I'm drunk I cry over boys and I'm not crying so I'm not drunk." She thought this seemed perfectly logical.

"Cry over boys? Like the blonde jerk?"

"Yes, like him," she replied, more solemnly.

"So you guys broke up?" Jess asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He proposed. I said no. He left." She answered succinctly.

"Oh," Jess said simply, and continued to walk them down the street.

"It was at graduation. I haven't seen or heard from him since then."

"Why'd you turn him down?" he asked cautiously, no doubt remembering the last time he'd seen her, when they'd kissed but she'd stopped him, saying she was in love with Logan.

"I wasn't ready to get married. Especially not to him. I don't think I ever would have been ready to marry Logan, to be honest. Now that I look back, it never would have worked."

"I'm glad you said no." Jess said.

"Really? Why?" Rory looked at him in surprise.

"Never liked him. You weren't you when you were with him." He looked back at her and examined her face. "You seem much happier now than you have in a long time."

"I am," she smiled at him. "You do too."

"I am," he said.

"I'm sorry about last time." Rory said, looking away from him again.

Jess sighed. "Me too. I shouldn't have… I mean, I just thought-"

"No! I wanted you to, I just couldn't-"

"I know. It's fine. It is what it is, right?"

"I guess so…" Rory trailed off.

Jess stopped. "This is your hotel, right?"

Rory looked up, surprised. "Oh, yeah it is."

She turned to face him and looked in his eyes, suddenly not wanting this evening to end.

"It was really good to see you, Rory," Jess said softly.

"Yeah, you too. Really good. Thank you for tonight and walking me back and the book and everything."

"Don't mention it."

She smiled and slowly reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek. His expression didn't change, but he took a deep, calming breath and continued to study her face intently.

Placing a hand on the cheek she'd just kissed she smiled. "I like the scruffy look. It works for you."

He smirked slowly. "See you at thanksgiving, Gilmore."

"Don't you forget it!" She said with a smile before stepping towards the door of the hotel. "Bye, Jess."

"Goodbye, Rory," he said simply, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, standing darkly confident on the sidewalk as she turned and entered the lobby.

When she reached the elevators and pressed the call button she turned back and looked out the door. Jess was still there, looking at her. They made eye contact and held their gaze until the elevator pinged and Rory stepped inside, blocking their line of sight.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The quote at the beginning is from Charles Bukowski. <em>Howl<em> and the associated quote belong to Allen Ginsburg. Gilmore Girls is not mine, either.

**A/N: I am in love with the Bukowski quote at the beginning. I think it's the perfect toast for a group of friends at the pub. And I've been obsessed with _Howl_ since before I ever watched Gilmore Girls, so when Jess and Rory bonded over it on the show I pretty much instantly shipped them. Also, Dean is SO BORING! Sorry, had to get that out there. I'm not actually anti-Logan - I may even write a Rogan fic after this, but I still like Jess better ;) **

**I thought about having Rory invite Jess up to her room, but it didn't feel like the right time. They still have thinking and talking and figuring to do. Sorry if it seems like it's moving slow. It'll heat up soon, I promise! Also: Luke and Lorelai cuteness to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Wait, you got drunk with Jess? Is that what I'm hearing?_" Lorelai's incredulous voice came through the phone as Rory lay on her bunk in the bus.

"Yes…" Rory said, wincing.

"_Did you sleep with him?_"

"Mom!"

"_What? You're a grown-up now, it's not an unreasonable suggestion."_

"No, I didn't sleep with him. I didn't even kiss him… well, on the cheek."

"_Oh. Well that's boring._"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed again. "It's _Jess_! Are you saying you'd be perfectly okay if I'd had a one-night-stand with my ex-boyfriend, who also happens to be your boyfriend's nephew? I thought you didn't even like him."

"_I didn't like him when he was eighteen and a hooligan and I thought he was going to deflower my baby._" Lorelai explained. "_But you've both grown up. I don't know him as an adult, but the fact that he's had a steady job for the past four years and has managed to write and publish _two_ books tells me he's grown up a lot._"

"He has," Rory said, reflecting on the previous night. "He's still Jess, but… I'm not sure… he's matured, I guess."

"_Like a fine cheese._"

"He's Gruyere now."

"_Yummy. Has he learned to speak in complete sentences?_"

"He always spoke in complete sentences."

"_To you, maybe. To the rest of us he was The Amazing Monosyllabic Man, able to bring conversations to a screeching halt with a single grunt."_

"Okay, so he's terse. So is Luke, and you like him."

"_Must be genetic. You going to see him again?_"

"I think I talked him into coming to Thanksgiving, so there's a strong chance."

"_Really? Jess Mariano agreed to Thanksgiving in Stars Hollow? And you didn't have to sleep with him to get him to do it? That boy is still in love with you._"

"What? No. I told him Luke wanted him there, that's all."

"_He looooves you. He wants to kiiiiiss you. He wants to huuuuug you. He wants to fu-_"

"Mom! What is with you today? Have you been eating the rum balls from Weston's?" Rory was glad she had the curtains drawn on her bunk because she was sure her face was turning all sorts of interesting shades of red.

"_Sorry, hun. It's just that you haven't so much as mentioned a guy in a long time. I worry about you. I know what happened with Logan hurt you a lot, but it's past time to get back out there._"

"That has less to do with Logan and more to do with the fact that I'm never in one place for long enough to meet anyone, much less have a relationship. And you know I'm not a one-night-stand kind of girl."

"_And I thank whatever powers-that-be I can for that, but I want you to be happy too, kid. You sounded happier than you have in a long time when you were talking about seeing Jess._"

"I know. Last night was the most fun I've had in… I can't even remember." Rory admitted reluctantly. "But it's Jess. We have such a bizarre history. I'm not even sure how I feel about him anymore, much less how he feels about me."

"_Do you think you're going to talk to him between now and Thanksgiving?_"

"I don't know. I gave him my card, but who knows if he'll try to contact me. I didn't think to get his phone number, either, so the ball is totally in his court."

"_... Sports metaphor?_"

"Sorry. It's up to him at this point."

"_Better._"

"I'm excited to read his new book, though." Rory said, removing said book from her bag and examining the cover for the hundredth time.

"_Well you read his first one until it started falling apart, so it's a good thing he wrote a new one for you to obsess over._"

"Hey! It's a good book!"

"_Uh huh. Whatever you say._"

"I'm hanging up to go read now."

"_Always choosing books over your dear, devoted mother._"

"Goodbye, Mom."

"'_Bye, kid. Love you._"

With a parting "Love you too," Rory ended the call. She laid back in the bed and stared at the ceiling of her bunk, with thoughts of the night before swirling in her head. Seeing Jess, while slightly awkward at times, had been really good. Better than good, if she were completely honest with herself. The attraction between them was undeniable, at least on her end, and she thought on his as well. But that would just serve to make things more awkward in the future if they couldn't either act on it or get past it. What would it be like if they did act on it? They'd always had exceptional chemistry, but had never gone further than kissing and maybe a little over-the-clothes action. She found herself getting excited by the idea and quickly tried to distract herself from those thoughts. Not that they weren't pleasant thoughts, but the emotional baggage between them was definitely something that had to be dealt with before any fantasies could be more than imaginary, and she wasn't sure that was a problem with a solution.

Sighing with frustration, she checked her watch. Six more hours until they reached Cleveland for the rally there tomorrow. Reaching for _Red Turns Gold_ she opened the cover and dove into the world that Jess had created.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter today, sorry. Seemed like the right place to end, though. I have an interview tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up, but I'll try. In case you hadn't figured it out, I use italics to signify the person on the other end of the phone conversation. I think it makes it easier to follow the dialogue, especially with the rapid pace of Rory/Lorelai conversations. I hope it makes sense, though.**

**Thank you for all the continued support! I'm glad people seem to like what I did with Matt, Chris, and Paiva - they are super fun characters to write. Unfortunately we won't be seeing them again for a while (*sadface*), but don't worry - they'll be back eventually!**


	7. Chapter 7

Date: October 20, 2008

From: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

To: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

Subject: Your Groupie

Rory,

Chris won't shut up about your column and how great it was to hang out with you. It's getting annoying. I think you have your first official groupie (or _is_ he the first? Do you get swarmed with fans wherever you go? I wouldn't be entirely surprised). Thought I should warn you in case you start getting fan mail.

Chris's otaku tendencies aside, I too enjoyed hanging out with you. I can't believe you talked me into Thanksgiving in Stars Hollow, though. Never drinking with you again. Apparently my drunk self has no power to resist a request by your drunk self.

Hope the campaign trail is treating you well,

Jess

* * *

><p>Date: October 22, 2008<p>

From: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

To: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

Subject: RE: Your Groupie

Jess,

No, I don't have any groupies that I am aware of. Do journalists even get groupies? Thanks for the warning, in any case.

What about you? Can you leave your apartment or are you already getting swamped with fans of your books? Speaking of which, I'm halfway through _Red Turns Gold_ and I must say your writing has matured quite a bit in the last few years. It's really good – very Hemingway-meets-Kerouac, which is exactly what I would expect from you.

I'm glad you're still coming to Thanksgiving. And thanks for the tip about drunk me being able to talk drunk you into things. Now I know what to do next time I want something from you. Though I'm not entirely convinced you were drunk. If you were, then drunk you is exactly the same as sober you and that's just boring. People aren't supposed to get _more_ terse when they drink! More data are required.

The campaign trail is… trailing. Hope the publishing business is going well,

Rory

* * *

><p>Date: October 24, 2008<p>

From: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

To: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

Subject: RE: RE: Your Groupie

Rory,

Are you kidding? Matt Lauer can't go anywhere without a swarm, of course journalists have groupies.

I have no groupies that I am aware of either. I did, however, get a call the other day from someone wishing to inform me that I am the worst writer he's ever read and I should never write so much as a post-it note ever again. That was fun. Is there such a thing as an anti-groupie? Apparently I have one of those.

Hemingway, huh? That's not necessarily a compliment coming from you. Maybe anti-groupie was right…

What sort of things would you need from me that you'd need to get me drunk for? I'm curious so I know what to watch out for. And while I may not have been the drunkest I've ever been that night, I did have more than a pleasant buzz going. Sorry if you find me boring. I pride myself on my terseness – it's a trait I've been carefully cultivating for the past two decades now. You know acquiring more data would mean getting drunk with me again, right?

Where does the campaign trail take you this week?

Jess

P.S. Happy Birthday. That's today, right?

* * *

><p>Date: October 25, 2008<p>

From: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

To: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Your Groupie

Jess,

I wouldn't compare my writing in an online magazine to Matt Lauer. He's not exactly the journalist I want to model my career after. For one thing, The Today Show starts at 7 am and there's no way I could be coherent enough to even form complete sentences that early in the morning.

I'm so sorry to hear about your anti-groupie! (If that wasn't a thing before now, we just made it a thing. It's official. Spread the word.) I assure you, you are an amazing writer and I will read anything else you write, even if it is on post-it notes. I'd choose you over Ernest any day.

Speaking of which, I finished _Red Turns Gold_ and have already started re-reading. It is such a good book, Jess! You should be so so so proud! I'm going to talk to Hugo about doing a review of it for the magazine, if you'd be okay with that? Granted I'm not the most unbiased reviewer, so one of the other writers would probably have to do it, but I guarantee a rave.

If I tell you what I want before I get you drunk, that kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it? And why have you been cultivating your terseness for twenty years? Did four-year-old Jess have an image to maintain? Because really, that's just adorable, and I must acquire photographic evidence. Maybe _that's_ what I'll ask for during our next drunk-Jess data-gathering experiment!

We are hitting the swing states hard this week. St. Louis on Monday then to Tallahassee and Miami on Tuesday and Wednesday. Back up to Charlotte and Raleigh Thursday and Friday, then a quick stop in DC on Saturday before heading to Chicago, where we'll stay for the election.

I'm exhausted already.

Rory

P.S. Thanks! I can't believe you remembered!

* * *

><p>Date: October 27, 2008<p>

From: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

To: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Your Groupie

Rory,

You are five times the journalist Matt Lauer could ever hope to be, early morning vocal paralysis notwithstanding.

I had another encounter with the anti-groupie today. He came into the store and demanded to talk to me. After berating my writing, character, and general personage for half an hour, he bought four more copies of my book to show his friends what a "pile of garbage" it is. I neglected to inform him that I get paid for those books, regardless of his or his friends' opinions. So all-in-all a good day.

As a publisher I have to say that having your magazine run a review would be great publicity for the book and I am all for it. As an author I am disinclined to give anyone but you the power to shred my very fragile ego. Quite the quandary. I'll discuss it with myself and get back to you.

Four-year-old Jess was more concerned with avoiding the attention of his mother's boyfriend-of-the-week than maintaining an image. I picked up that shut-up-and-run-away-from-problems habit pretty early. As for the photos, getting me drunk will get you nowhere because I don't have any. My mom might – you could try getting _her_ drunk. Though I hear she's trying out the "perfect mom" thing with Doula so that may be easier said than done. Guess I should be glad my little sister will have a chance to turn out okay, but knowing I was the practice kid still burns a little.

Anyway, I think you're in St. Louis today. Say hi to the Arch for me,

Jess

* * *

><p>Date: October 28, 2008<p>

From: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

To: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Your Groupie

Jess,

I can't believe the anti-groupie ranted at you for half an hour and then bought four books! That's crazy! Your groupie stories are so much better than mine. All I get are some encouraging emails and one proposal of marriage (yeah, that happened. He included a photo. I'm scarred for life).

Let me know when publisher-you and author-you come to an agreement. Hugo agreed to run the review as soon as you okay it. He even said he'll let me write it because he trusts my journalistic ethics to make me remain impartial.

… I don't know what to say about four-year-old you except that I'm sorry you had to go through that. Certainly makes it more difficult to be mad at you about the running-away thing. I will say that, even though I know I completely won the single-mom/deadbeat-dad jackpot and my childhood could have been so much worse, I get the practice kid thing. I love Gigi, don't get me wrong, but it definitely sucked hearing my dad talk about doing all the things with her he never did with me.

St. Louis was nice. I said hi to the arch for you (see photographic evidence attached).

Rory

Attachment: rory_with_arch_st_louis . jpg

* * *

><p>Date: October 29, 2008<p>

From: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

To: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

Subject: The 'RE's were getting ridiculous

Rory,

I'm insanely jealous of your marriage-proposal groupie. Obviously I went into the wrong kind of writing. Tell me about this 'journalism' thing. How are the hours? Do you get dental?

The publisher in me and the author in me both agree that a review by you would be acceptable. I agree. Consider this my okay. Is that all I have to do or do I need to go purchase a rubber stamp?

If I'd known that all it took to get you to stop being mad was to talk about my crappy childhood I think our relationship may have gone very differently. I'll remember that for future reference.

I don't think anyone with a deadbeat dad could be said to have won any life jackpots. You were lucky to have your mom, though. I know she's not my biggest fan, but I'm mature enough now to admit that she was pretty cool, even when I was an idiot.

I had forgotten that your dad had another kid. We should start a practice-kid support group or something. Does your dad ever call you to ask about something he did with you so he can do the exact opposite with your little sister? Liz called me the other day and wanted to know how I learned to read, because she couldn't remember teaching me, but she wants to teach Doula. I feel so loved.

Thanks for the picture. Good to see the arch is still standing. I'd take a picture of where I've been, but I only ever go to my apartment, Truncheon, and Gypsy Bean. Actually, I'm at Gypsy Bean right now. I could take a picture of the coffee….

Jess

Attachment: gypsy_bean_coffee . jpg

* * *

><p>Date: October 31, 2008<p>

From: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

To: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

Subject: RE: The 'RE's were getting ridiculous

Jess,

Happy Halloween! Are you dressed up? I'm Lois Lane (in other words I'm wearing a suit and my press badge and just telling everyone I'm Lois Lane).

I would be happy to forward you marriage-proposal-guy's photo and email address if you're interested. As for the journalism thing, the hours are hell and there's no dental. How's the 'novelist' thing? Do you get a pension or 401k?

Hugo should have contacted you about the review. I'm not entirely sure what needs to be done myself.

He finally figures out the secret to relationships! Learning that sooner probably would have gotten you laid in high school, you know. Actually, sticking around one more week probably would have gotten you laid if I'm being completely honest. I'd even talked to my mom about it.

Speaking of my mom, she actually doesn't hate you. I think she might even be a little proud of you now. It's strange and Luke and I are talking about an intervention.

For my dad to call and ask about what he did as a father he would actually have to call… and to have done anything as a father to me. I take that back, he calls sometimes. And yes, he does ask for advice about raising Gigi, but mostly just to ask what my mom did in certain situations.

How did you learn to read if your mom didn't teach you?

Thank you for the picture of the coffee. I have yet to find coffee that good anywhere in the continental US (besides Luke's of course). Definitely worth a return trip to Philly.

I've never seen the Liberty Bell. Go say hi to it for me!

Rory

* * *

><p>Date: November 2, 2008<p>

From: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

To: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

Subject: RE: RE: The 'RE's were getting ridiculous

Rory,

No. I did not dress up for Halloween.

No. I'll pass on marriage-proposal guy.

Being a novelist pays shit, the hours are okay, but I don't know what a 401k is.

Hugo did contact me. All is good to go. Thanks for that, by the way, if I haven't said it before.

NOW YOU TELL ME? I am kicking eighteen-year-old me's ass right now. How was I such a moron? God dammit.

Sounds like your mom has a serious problem. I only ask that you wait until after Thanksgiving for the intervention. I wouldn't mind not being hated by _everyone_ in the room.

I thought you were okay with your dad. Did he fuck something up again? My dad ordered a copy of my book… I guess he's trying.

The old lady who lived down the hall from us in… I think we were in Atlanta at the time?... taught me how to read. She had this huge library of "abridged classics" that she would read with me. My favorites were _20,000 Leagues Under The Sea_ and _The Three Musketeers_. I was actually kind of disappointed when I went back to read the unabridged versions when I was older. They weren't as good for some reason.

I went and said hi to the Liberty Bell for you yesterday. It's still cracked. Photographic evidence attached.

Jess

Attachment: jess_liberty_bell . jpg

* * *

><p>Date: November 4, 2008<p>

From: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

To: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

Subject: Busy!

Just wanted to let you know that I got your email, but I'm just too busy with the election to respond in the way that you deserve. I'll get back to you after my 24-hour coma tomorrow.

Hugo has me live-blogging the election results on the site, so I have to get back.

Rory

* * *

><p>Date: November 4, 2008<p>

From: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

To: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

Subject: RE: Busy!

It's cool.

We are enjoying the live blogging as we watch the election results upstairs at Truncheon. Kind of like you're here hanging out with us.

The gang says hi.

Jess

* * *

><p>Date: November 7, 2008<p>

From: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

To: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

Subject: RE: Busy!

Rory,

I hope your 24-hour coma didn't turn into something more serious.

Email me back when you get this.

Jess

* * *

><p>Date: November 9, 2008<p>

From: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

To: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

Subject: Are you okay?

Just tell me you're alive.

I miss you.

Jess

* * *

><p>Date: November 10, 2008<p>

"Come in," Jess called without looking up from his laptop, responding to a light knock at his office door.

"Hi Jess,"

At the sound of her voice he immediately turned in his chair and stared up at her, eyes wide and full of startled wonder.

"Rory," he whispered, "you're here."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't email first, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision. I just missed you. I don't know if that's okay, or-"

She was cut off by his lips crushing against hers with a kiss that answered every question she had and questioned every answer she knew. She hadn't even noticed him getting out of his chair, but she kissed him back with everything she had and even so it was not enough. His hands cupped her face and his fingers tangled in her hair. She mirrored him, grasping the soft hair at his neck.

When the need for oxygen became too much they finally broke away and looked at each other, wide-eyed and gasping.

"You're here." Jess repeated, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight to his body.

"I'm here." Rory affirmed, returning his embrace. "What do we do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! Made it! … So that was different! Don't worry, it won't all be magical smooth sailing from now on. More drama to come. I hope their personalities were retained in the emails. I tried to imagine each one in that character's voice. Let me know if it worked!**

**Some reviewers are saying they want to read _Red Turns Gold_. I do too, lol! ;) I think it's a Hemingway-esqe romance/social commentary similar to _A Farewell to Arms_, with a heavy dose of Kerouac-style existentialism thrown in. Perhaps inspired by Jess's cross-country trip from Connecticut to California, leaving behind the girl he loves... Sounds great, right? Unfortunately, that's way beyond my humble writing prowess, so it will have to remain a mystery.**

**PS: I obviously made up those email addresses. PLEASE do not attempt to use them! They will either not work or someone will be very confused ;)**

**I also totally made up the itinerary for the campaign trail, so forgive me if that's not exactly where Obama was at that time during the actual thing. Also, I have no idea if the author has to okay a book review or not – that was all me.**

**PPS: The interview went great! Won't hear back for a couple weeks, though so no immediate threat to my writing time.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Shit, Rory," Jess said, releasing her and stepping back while running his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not exactly complaining," Rory replied, still slightly shell-shocked from the passionate yet unexpected embrace.

He looked up at her smirked slightly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she said, casting her eyes about the office as if the answer would be written on the walls somewhere. "I was at home and I kept trying to write to you, but the words never seemed to come out right. That's never happened to me before. I can always write. Even if there's something I can't say to someone's face I have always been able to write it down. But I kept looking at the picture you took with the Liberty Bell and thinking about how you actually went to a tourist attraction and took a selfie for me. And I know that may not seem like a grand gesture to most people, but coming from you it's huge. And aren't you going to say anything?"

"Just waiting for you to run out of steam." Jess said, his smirk widening.

"We can't do this. We can't be together, you and me. It would be a disaster." Rory tried to sound convinced, but the words came out weak, even to her own ears.

"No, we probably can't." He replied, his smirk vanishing.

"Right…. Wait, why can't we? Do you have a girlfriend? A wife? A kid?" Rory's voice became more panicked with each question and her thoughts began to race to all the worst-case scenarios it could dredge up.

"No, no, and not that I know of."

"Good. That's good. Me either."

"You don't have any kids that you know of?" His smirk was beginning to return.

She took a deep cleansing breath and looked into his eyes, beginning to feel saner. "Just a stupid job. Which is probably worse and definitely more time-consuming."

"Speaking of, allow me to rephrase my original question: how are you here? In Philadelphia, I mean."

"I drove from Stars Hollow. I have a break until the inauguration in January. Well – kind of. I don't have to be any specific place, but I still have to write my column. So I am living at my mom's house for a while."

"You're going to be in Stars Hollow for the next two months?" Jess looked like he was processing the news and Rory couldn't quite tell where his ultimate opinion may land.

"Yeah. I mean, there's no point in me getting an apartment anywhere for just two months, and I don't really have anywhere else to live. Plus, my books live there. And my mom. And Luke."

"Good to see you have your priorities straight," he remarked with another small smile. "What happens after that?"

Rory hesitated, unsure how to answer, how much to reveal of the inner turmoil she was experiencing. "I am supposed to move to Washington D.C. to join the White House Press Corps."

"For how long?"

"… Indefinitely."

Jess's expression barely changed, but Rory could see his entire attitude shift, becoming more closed off and distant. "Right. So that's why we can't…" He made a vague gesture between them.

"It's a factor," she said vaguely.

Suddenly Jess was angry. "God dammit, Rory, I can't do this again! I can't watch you walk away. I can't take it."

"You've done your fair share of walking away, too."

"I can't do that again, either," he said seriously.

"Well then what _can_ you do, Jess?" Rory was starting to feel raw and exposed, and not in a good way.

"I don't know!" All the air seemed to rush out of him at once and he seemed to deflate, collapsing in the armchair behind him.

"Do you want to stay just friends?" Rory asked quietly.

"We've never been just friends, Rory, you know that." He looked deeply into her eyes and she knew he was right.

"You're right," she said, giving voice to her thoughts and walking closer to him. "You know, you're the only boyfriend I've ever had that I haven't cheated on. Because you were the one I was cheating with every time. What does that say about me? About us?"

"That your exes have good excuses for their hatred of me?"

"Yes. And that I can't stay away from you, no matter how hard I try."

"I know the feeling." Jess said, sounding resigned. "Did you figure out the dedication yet?"

Rory frowned at the sudden change of subject. "Dedication?"

"_Red Turns Gold._ The dedication. Did you solve it?"

She was even more confused now, and wracked her brain trying to remember what the dedication had been. All she could remember was that it was some quote of poetry that she could not place. "The poem? What do you mean solve?"

Jess smirked. "I take that as a no."

"Can we go back to what we were discussing, please? I don't see the relevance of the dedication of your book."

"I have a proposition," He said, leaning forward in the armchair. "Let's agree to put that conversation on hold. That will give us both time to think, make pro-con lists, whatever we need to do. We can revisit the topic when you figure out what the dedication of my book means."

Rory looked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. Not seeing any sign of deception in his eyes, she thought about the proposition he'd just made. It would be good to have some time to think about the situation, but she had no idea what he was trying to do with the dedication puzzle. "Fine. Conversation on hold. I can't believe you're giving me a homework assignment!"

"You love homework."

"That's not… okay, that's true." Rory relented, and sat down on the desk chair.

Jess smiled a genuine smile and sat back in the armchair, beginning to look more relaxed.

They sat in companionable yet slightly awkward silence for a minute, lost in their own thoughts, before Jess broke it. "Want to get dinner?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"I was thinking take-out and a movie, but out would work too."

She smiled, thinking the idea sounded perfect. "As long as it's not _Almost Famous_."

"I'm over my addiction to that movie."

"Oh, congratulations. I hope the rehab wasn't too taxing."

"It was touch-and-go for a while, but I made it through."

"Glad to hear it."

"_Empire Records_ and Pho?" Jess suggested.

"Make it Chinese and you have a deal."

"Deal." He stood up and offered a hand to Rory, who accepted it and allowed him to pull her up from the chair. "Go have a seat on the couch and I'll call for food."

Rory nodded and did as he requested, taking off her shoes before tucking her feet underneath her on one of the couches in the main room. After a minute, Jess came out of his office, putting his phone in his pocket. "I got one of everything in the chicken column. The guys will eat the leftovers if there are any."

"You know me too well. Are you sure they won't mind if we hang out here?"

"Naw, it's cool," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch and grabbing the remote from the table in front of them.

The movie began and they fell into a companionable and familiar banter, commenting on the merits of the soundtrack and quoting their favorite lines. By the time the movie ended, they were each sprawled out on one of the couches on their way to sleep.

Part of the way through the night, Rory woke up and looked over at Jess, fast asleep on the other couch. He looked younger, his lips slightly parted and his brow relaxed. The conversation that they had agreed to "put on hold" swum in her mind and she remembered his challenge. Getting up, she quietly went down the stairs into the now-dark shop and stopped at the wall of bookshelves. Finding the section she was looking for by the dim light of the street that filtered through the windows she took a copy of _Red Turns Gold_ and turned to the dedication. Biting her lip, she read the words… and let out a frustrated sigh, because she had no idea what they could mean, and no clue what to do about it.

_Dedication_

_Avail woe, sly you, or go merrily_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was by far the most difficult to write so far. I'm still not entirely sure about it, but here it is.  
><strong>

**I love the idea of Jess and Rory watching Empire Records together. It's such a _them_ movie (if you haven't seen it you must go rent it immediately. It's on Amazon instant stream, so you have no excuse. GO NOW!).**

**100 bonus points to anyone who can figure out the dedication!**


	9. Chapter 9

The scent of coffee was the first thing Rory became aware of as she regained consciousness. The second was that she was not in her bed, but instead seemed to be on a couch.

"Mom, why am I on the couch?" she groaned without opening her eyes.

Laughter greeted her statement, but not her mother's laughter. Opening her eyes, the events of the previous day came flooding back to her and she sat up with a start. She looked around and saw the Truncheon loft illuminated by the morning sun filtering through the windows.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," said Paiva from the kitchen. "Or should I say _beauties_?" Rory looked at the other couch and saw Jess just beginning to stir into wakefulness. Paiva continued "I brought coffee and muffins from Gypsy Bean. You and Jess will have to share, though, since I wasn't expecting company."

"Coffee?" Rory asked hopefully, getting to her feet and making her way groggily to the kitchen counter.

"Yeah. There's milk in the fridge and sugar in that drawer," Paiva motioned to one of the drawers next to the sink.

Rory shook her head and took a large sip from one of the cups. Moaning in pleasure she let the delicious elixir flow through her bloodstream, awakening each cell and transforming her back into herself. "Thanks, Paiva," she said, smiling at her over the cup. "I'll make another run to Gypsy Bean for everyone in a little bit."

"Sounds great!" Paiva said with a smile in return. "Not that it's not great to see you again, but… what are you doing here?"

Rory blushed and tried desperately to come up with a reason that would not lead to more questions about her relationship with Jess.

"She's doing a review of _Red Turns Gold_ for her magazine." Jess said, coming to her rescue and joining them in the kitchen where he grabbed one of the coffees and sat on a stool at the counter.

"Seriously?! That's awesome!" Paiva exclaimed, bouncing with excitement. "Ooh! Be sure to mention that it is available on our website, and we ship internationally. Maybe I should do a coupon promotion for the review-"

"Sorry, I'm limited as to what I can include in terms of marketing content," Rory interrupted before Paiva could go too much further along her line of thought. "I can say 'available from Truncheon Publishing' but that's pretty much it."

"Oh, of course, sorry, I wasn't thinking," she replied.

"I think we do have a deal where you can get a special rate on a banner ad for when the review is posted, though. A lot of the publishers do that and we get really good click-through rates on those ads. I can put you in touch with our ad sales guy if you want."

"That would be excellent! Thank you so much!" Paiva said, instantly excited again.

"Wait a minute, you're going to make a banner ad for my book?" Jess said, looking pained. "I'm not sure I like that idea."

"Don't be such a Luddite, Jess," Paiva teased, "I keep telling you we need to expand our online marketing efforts if we want to stay relevant as a publisher in the twenty-first century."

Jess grunted and ran his fingers through his messier-than-usual hair, succeeding only in messing it up more. Rory couldn't suppress the sudden desire to run her own fingers through his tousled mane. To distract herself, she gulped down the last of the coffee in her cup.

"Why don't I go to Gypsy Bean before the other guys get here so they don't have to fight over the last cup?" She suggested, already moving towards the couch to look for her shoes. "How many should I get?"

"Matt will only drink one cup, but I think the rest of us will take seconds, so… five?" Paiva said, counting on her fingers.

"Got it," Rory nodded, pulling on her shoes and looking around for her jacket.

"Your jacket's in my office," Jess offered, noticing her searching glance.

"Thanks," Rory replied, smiling at him shyly and recalling what had occurred in that office the night before – the kiss that had seemed to alter gravity and the conversation they had begun.

She continued this line of thought as she walked down the busy Philadelphia street to the coffee shop. Her feelings were a jumbled mess of desire, fear, hope, and… love. There was no denying that some part of her heart had always, and still did, belong to Jess. From the day they met he'd had a tie on her that she was beginning to realize may never fade away. She'd tried, oh how she'd tried, to let him go. With Logan she thought she'd succeeded, but even though her love for Logan had been true and deep, it was a year and a half since she'd turned down his proposal and her love of him had already dissipated to practically nothing. Yet here she was, only a month back in contact with Jess after three years of radio silence and her feelings for him were returning in full force, making her question whether she'd ever truly gotten over him in the first place.

Did he feel the same? His reaction to her appearance at his door suggested that he certainly had some sort of feelings for her, but his insistence on putting the conversation on hold had thrown her for a loop. She hadn't had much time to think about the dedication puzzle he'd set for her. After finding and re-reading the words last night she'd fallen back asleep thinking about it, but had not come to any realizations yet.

Her phone buzzing in her jacket pocket broke her out of her thoughts and back into reality. Seeing her mom's picture on the screen she quickly answered.

"Hi Mom"

"_Oh good, you are alive._"

"Nope, this is zombie Rory speaking."

"_Have some coffee, it reduces the desire for brains."_

"I'm walking into Gypsy Bean as we speak."

"_You are awake and conscious enough to venture out of doors and yet I still had to be the one to call you? You're hurting mommy's feelings."_

"Sorry, mom. I really haven't been awake for very long, and I've had a lot to think about."

"_I can imagine. So how did it go? The suspense is killing me!"_

Rory sighed "Well… he kissed me."

"_Eeeee! I knew it! I knew he still loved you!"_

"I don't know, he cooled off pretty fast after that. Said we should 'put the conversation on hold' and gave me some sort of puzzle in the form of the dedication of his book. I don't really know what to think."

"_So what did you do last night? Leave out the dirty parts._"

"No dirty parts to leave out. We watched a movie and got take-out, then fell asleep on the couches in the loft at Truncheon."

"_Well that's boring. I was relying on you to give me a vicarious love life._"

"What are you talking about? Luke isn't enough of a love life for you anymore?"

"_No, Luke's great. Perfect, even. We're completely solid and stable. In other words BORING."_

"Mom," Rory said, a warning tone to her voice, "you're not going to do anything drastic to spice up your relationship are you?"

"_Would I do that? Sweet, lovely me?"_

"Yes."

"_No worries, I may drag Luke to the town meeting tonight, which should be good for a fight, which means make-up s-"_

"Daughter! Daughter's ears!"

Lorelai giggled evilly but said "_That's as drastic as my measures will get, I promise."_

"Any talk of the 'm'-word yet?"

"_Macaroons? I keep trying to get him to serve them in the diner, but so far no success."_

"Not that 'm'-word."

"_Mustard? Moussaka? Margarine? Marzipan? Ugh. Marzipan. Gross_."

"Too right, but try an 'm'-word not food-related."

"_I can't help it, I'm hungry._"

"Marriage? You are still thinking about that, right?"

"_Luke made me promise that he could be the one to propose this time. Since I did it last time, it only seems fair. No talk other than that, though._"

"That seems reasonable. No idea when it will happen, though?"

"_Nope. He's reticent when he wants to be, that man."_

"Reticent? Nice word choice."

"_It was a word-of-the-day on my calendar last week. I've been calling Luke 'Reticent Man' ever since. Still not old."_

"Well, it must be genetic, because Jess could make a run for that title too."

"_You and I have a type, kid._"

"Is it creepy that it's the _same_ type?"

"_Just further proof that you really are my daughter._"

"Was there doubt?"

"_I thought about demanding a maternity test when you memorized the periodic table at age three._"

"You're the one who gave me that puzzle."

"_Yeah, and look where it got me. Are you a fabulously wealthy doctor who can support me in the extravagant way I planned to become accustomed? Not even close."_

"No, I'm a barely-employed, barely-paid journalist who recently moved back in with her mother. Thanks for the reminder."

"_Oh, sweetie, you know I'm ridiculously proud of you, right? You are an amazing woman. And what are you talking about with this 'barely-employed' nonsense? You are about to go to Washington D.C. to be part of the White House Press Corps! That's huge!"_

"Yeah. It's a great opportunity."

"_Then why do you sound like it means kicking puppies?"_

"I'm still weighing my options, mom, that's all."

"_Okay, that's smart. You know what you're doing."_

"I do?"

"_You'll figure it out._"

"Thanks. Hey, I should get going. I promised to bring coffee back for the gang at Truncheon."

"_Okay. Let me know when you're on your way back home._"

"Will do. Love you, mom."

"_Love you too, sweetie."_

Rory ended the call and stood up from the table she'd found while they were talking. She ordered the coffees and grabbed a paper from the stand near the register out of habit.

On her walk back to Truncheon her thoughts were occupied by her career and she couldn't help feeling that, however great the opportunity, she didn't really want to go to Washington. She didn't have any other prospects at the moment, however, and that was making it a very difficult opportunity to turn down. By the time she reached her destination she was no closer to a solution, so she once again tried to put it out of her mind.

Paiva was downstairs in the shop when Rory opened the door. They both smiled warmly in greeting and Rory handed over one of the coffees she had brought before heading up the stairs to the loft. There, she found Jess, Matt, and Chris gathered on the stools at the kitchen counter, heads together over a manuscript and arguing good-naturedly.

"Rory! So good to see you back in the Cradle of Liberty!" Chris exclaimed when he spotted her approach.

"And bearing libations!" Matt added.

She smiled at their greetings and set the rest of the coffees on the counter, snagging one for herself in the process.

"I saved your breakfast from the vultures," Jess told her, handing over a large blueberry muffin.

"My hero!" Rory said, smiling fondly at him.

"So Paiva filled us in on the review. It's excellent news! Will you be working on it here today?" Matt asked.

Rory hadn't actually thought about it, but the suggestion was a good one. It gave her an excuse to stay in Philly for a little while longer, too, which was something she found herself desperately wanting to do. Looking at Jess, she raised her eyebrows in a question and he nodded, smiling slightly.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'd love to. It will certainly be convenient if I need a comment from the author." She grinned at Jess, who smirked back.

"Fine with us! Set up wherever you want up here." Chris affirmed.

"Thanks! All I really need is a spot with an outlet for my laptop. Can I grab my bag from your office, Jess?"

"Feel free," he said with a slight gesture.

The smell of his office once again made her stomach do pleasant somersaults as she ducked in to grab her laptop bag that she'd hastily discarded on the floor the night before. Finding a spot with easy outlet access on one of the couches, she quickly settled into writing mode. It had been so long since she'd written about anything but politics that she was worried she'd be rusty, but the change invigorated her, making the words flow easily. Despite frequent diversions into the book to find specific passages or references, she worked quickly and by one o'clock had a solid draft of the review completed.

Saving her work and setting her laptop aside she stood up and saw the other four seated at the kitchen counter, eating the Chinese leftovers from the night before. She walked over to them and they greeted her with warm smiles.

"You've emerged from your trance." Matt said. "We were afraid we'd lost you to the muse."

"Yeah, we tried to get your attention when we started lunch, but you just ignored us. I've never seen anyone work that attentively." Chris added.

"Oh that's okay," Rory said, "I get in the zone like that sometimes. Did I miss anything good?"

Paiva chimed in "Had another visit from Jess's anti-stalker, as you so aptly dubbed him. He bought two more copies of the book."

Rory laughed "I'm sorry I missed it! How much of the sales are now due to the guy who professedly hates your guts?" she asked Jess.

"I don't want to think about it," he replied, shaking his head. "Rory, I saved the rest of the General's Chicken and the pot-stickers for you – they're in the fridge."

"My hero again!" She retrieved the stated items and a fork and proceeded to dig in, standing opposite the others at the counter.

"We do have a microwave, you know." Paiva said, gesturing at said appliance.

"That's okay," Rory replied around a bite of pot-sticker.

She was just finishing off the last of the chicken when she looked up and saw Matt, Chris, and Paiva staring at her with looks of awed confusion.

"How…" Chris started.

"Don't ask," said Jess, "her and her mom are both like that. They eat worse than anyone I've ever met but still look like… well… that." He finished by gesturing in an up-and-down motion towards Rory.

Rory shrugged. "It's a medical mystery. Luke tried to get my mom to eat salads for a week and she got sick after four days. It was a bad week."

"I should be jealous but I'm just impressed," Paiva said.

"Well be impressed downstairs," Matt told her, "it's time to open back up."

"You're not the boss of me," Paiva teased, but gathered her mess and stood up anyway.

"I have some calls to make, so I should get back too," Chris said, repeating Paiva's actions.

"Jess, do you have a minute to answer some questions for me?" Rory asked, looking at him.

He raised his eyebrows and said "Sure, come on into my office."

She grabbed her notebook where she had written down the questions she wanted to ask and followed him into his office. He gestured to the armchair and took the chair at his desk. Sitting down, Rory found herself suddenly nervous. "Um… so how was your morning?"

Jess smirked. "Is that going in the review?"

"No, just making small talk," Rory felt her cheeks heat as she blushed.

"You're squirming," Jess's smirk widened.

"No I'm not. This chair is lumpy," Rory said with a squirm.

"Sure."

"Shut up,"

"I can't answer your questions and shut up at the same time."

Rory glared at him then looked down at her list of questions. "What are some challenges you've encountered being both an author and a publisher?"

"Did you figure out the dedication yet?" He asked, completely ignoring her question to him.

"No. I've been a little busy."

"Huh," Jess grunted.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

Smirk still firmly in place, Jess set about answering Rory's questions in a surprisingly professional and insightful way. Rory took detailed notes, asking him to confirm quotes at times and falling easily into her practiced journalist mode. She found him remarkably easy to interview. There was none of the posturing she was used to from the politicians she'd been interviewing almost exclusively lately. It was extremely refreshing and helped remind her of why she had gotten into the profession in the first place. Even after she'd run out of specific questions for him, they kept talking, the interview dissolving into an easy conversation about their experiences and careers in writing. The similarities and differences that existed between their different styles and habits were of endless interest to her, and he seemed just as fascinated.

An hour became two and they were still talking when a knock on the door startled them both out of their shared bubble. Paiva opened the door of the office and poked her head around. "Sorry to disturb, but your author is here, Jess."

"Shit!" he exclaimed, fumbling through manuscripts piled on his desk. "Send her up in a minute."

"Will do," Paiva said and left.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to monopolize your time," Rory said, gathering her things.

"It's fine. I'd much rather talk to you than her, but her manuscript is actually pretty good and we want to publish it." Jess said distractedly.

"I think I have plenty of material for the article anyway. I'll start working in some of your responses." She stood up and left his office, making her way back to her spot on the couch.

A minute later a pretty blonde woman who looked to be in her late twenties came up the stairs and knocked on Jess's door. She was slightly plump but wore it well, her body curvy in ways that Rory knew most men would love, and her clothing accented her hourglass figure. Rory felt a spike of jealousy watching Jess greet her and usher her into his office, closing the door behind them. Frowning at the closed door she tried to tell herself that her jealousy was ridiculous. For one, she and Jess weren't even officially together, so he could do whatever he wanted. For two, she was fairly confident that what he wanted was her, not some blonde author. She told herself this, all the while glaring at the spot where Jess and the pretty woman had disappeared together.

"She's married."

Rory jumped at the sound of Paiva's voice. She hadn't noticed the woman in the kitchen. "What?"

"The blonde. She's married, and so not the adulterous type. Trust me, I tried." Paiva explained with a knowing look at Rory.

"Oh… that's… I mean… I don't…" Rory attempted to deny, but Paiva saw right through her.

"You like him," she said, not beating around the bush.

"I…" Rory began, glancing at his door again before giving in to the inevitable. "Yeah, I do. A lot."

Paiva smiled. "He likes you too, you know. A lot."

"I know. I think I know, anyway."

"So what's the problem?"

Rory cast around, trying to find words to explain the hesitancy they both felt about starting something up again. "Well, we have this history, and it's definitely not all rainbows and puppy dogs. Plus, there's the fact that he's here in Philly and I'm not. Not to mention his uncle and my mother are involved, so if something goes wrong we won't be able to completely get away from each other."

"Wow, that's a lot." Paiva said with sympathy. "But if you think about it, it's not insurmountable. I mean, history is history, but you've both grown and changed since high school, and the fact that you're still so into each other after all this time says a lot. More than if you didn't have that history, if you ask me. As for the family thing, don't you think it's going to be just as awkward to keep seeing each other with all these unresolved feelings and sexual tension in the air? At least if you try, you'll know."

"What about the location thing, though? I've done a long-distance relationship before and it's hard. Really hard."

Paiva shrugged. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes. I mean, we didn't end up working out in the end, but I don't regret it."

"There you go." Paiva said, as if the matter was now completely settled. "Besides, the eastern seaboard is ridiculously connected. It's stupidly easy to get from city to city."

"That is true," Rory said, beginning to see her point.

"Anyway, I should get back downstairs. I hope you figure it out, though."

"Thanks," replied Rory distractedly.

Turning back to her work she began to incorporate the information and quotes she'd gotten from the interview into the article. In the back of her mind, though, there was a spark of something growing – something very much like hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Extra long chapter today (which is why it took longer than usual to get out). **

**Lots of people got the dedication puzzle! It's not that difficult, I suppose, but I liked it. Rory is being slow, but in her defense she has been busy. She's also not expecting it the same way you guys are, so give her a little time. Not too long, though, don't worry!**

**It was fun to write the Truncheon gang again. I just want to say that Paiva is not based on or inspired by anyone, fictional or non. She's all mine, and I'm kind of proud of her character. I have more backstory for her in my head and might get into it later in the story if it fits in.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rory completed the review for _Red Turns Gold_ just as the sunset was casting its orange glow over the bricks of Philadelphia. She emailed her editor, backed up a copy to the magazine's remote server, and shut down her laptop with a sense of pride. Nothing she'd written lately had given her so much enjoyment, not only about the subject matter but of the writing process in general. Books were her first love and writing about them felt so natural that she wondered how she'd managed to avoid it for so long. She found herself hoping her editor would let her do more book reviews in the future.

Her laptop slid back in her bag and she began winding the power cord as she stood up. Footsteps on the stairs made her look up to see Paiva making her way to the kitchen, empty mug in hand.

"Finished already?" Paiva asked, seeing Rory packing her things.

"Yep, just submitted it to my editor."

"I hope you're sticking around tonight. We could go to the pub again!"

Rory bit her lip, considering. She hadn't exactly packed for an extended stay, and another night on a couch wasn't very appealing. Besides, with her article finished she didn't really have a reason to stay, or so she told herself. "Actually, I have to get back… and I should probably leave soon so I'm not driving all night."

"Oh, bummer. Well, I hope you can come back and visit again soon, and you don't have to sleep on the couch next time. I have a guest room you're more than welcome to. Assuming you and Jess haven't worked things out by then…" Paiva said conspiratorially.

"Thanks! I'll definitely take you up on that!"

"Worked what out by when?" Jess said, emerging from his office.

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head over," Paiva said, with a wink at Rory, who grinned back.

Jess grunted and turned to Rory. "Done?"

"Done," she confirmed.

"Dinner?"

She sighed. "I wish I could say yes, but I should really hit the road."

"Right, long drive," he said, nodding.

"Yeah." Rory suddenly felt awkward again, not sure how to say goodbye with things still so up in the air between them.

"Let me know when you're ready and I'll walk you to your car."

"Aww, such a gentleman, who knew?" Paiva teased, breaking some of the tension.

"I'm only a gentleman around a lady." Jess shot back good-naturedly.

"Oh, get me to the burn unit! Mariano's on fire," Paiva said sarcastically.

"I call 'em like I see 'em," he replied with a shrug and a smirk.

Rory couldn't help but grin at the friendly banter between the two friends. "Well, being a proper lady of society, I would never refuse a gentleman's offer to walk out with me."

"Who's a proper lady? Not Paiva, surely," Matt said, emerging from his office with a smile on his face.

"Rory is," Jess supplied, "_Social Register_, D.A.R., coming-out party, and everything."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Rory said with a groan.

"Wait, seriously? You're like… _society_ or something?" Matt asked incredulously.

"No." Rory replied emphatically. "Well, yes, technically. My grandparents are, anyway."

"So I guess that explains the Huntzberger connection," said Matt.

Rory slumped. "I don't really want to talk about it. It's not a connection I like to broadcast."

"Fair enough," Paiva jumped in, "but I want the full story sometime. No matter how many tequila shots it takes."

"Next time, I promise," Rory laughed.

As they laughed, Chris emerged from his office and joined them. "Pub?" he asked, looking around at each of them.

"Not this time, sorry Chris," Rory replied. "I really need to get going." She acted on her point by grabbing her jacket from the back of the couch and putting it on.

"I'll get my coat and we can go." Jess said, popping into his office and coming back with his leather jacket.

Rory once again exchanged hugs and goodbyes with Paiva, Matt, and Chris, then slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Jess down the stairs and out the door.

They walked in silence for a block, not exactly avoiding each other, but not making eye contact. Finally Rory broke the quiet and said "I'm going to miss it here. You have a really great group of friends."

Jess nodded, "Yeah, they're good people."

"So are you," she said softly.

"What?"

"You're good people, too, Jess."

"Huh," he said, as if it was a concept he hadn't considered before.

She supposed it was possible he'd never thought of himself that way. Certainly when he was in high school he didn't think he'd amount to much, and no one tried very hard to dissuade him of that thought. Suddenly, she wished he could see himself through her eyes – see the remarkable man he'd become. He still had a healthy dose of the angry-at-the-world attitude he'd had as a teen, but instead of channeling it into pranks and surliness he had learned to channel it into his writing, which was all the better for it. On impulse, Rory reached over and grasped his hand, twining their fingers together as they walked side by side. Jess glanced at her sideways, one brow slightly raised, but smiled slightly and gripped his hand to hers in return.

They walked this way, hands clasped in silent solidarity, all the way to her car. Minus one short stop into Gypsy Bean for a cup of coffee for the road, of course. At her car, Rory stowed her bag and opened the driver's door to deposit her coffee before turning to Jess and looking at him. They made eye contact and the air ignited again. Her heart started to beat faster and she bit her lip to keep herself from panting from the sudden desire that flooded her veins.

Jess stepped closer, trapping her between his body and the car without breaking their gaze. Rory could see her desire reflected in his eyes, along with an emotion deeper and more pure. He brought a hand up to her face, brushing her cheek lightly with his fingers before leaning in and replacing them with his lips, his hand sliding back to cup her head gently. After kissing her lightly on the cheek he pulled back slightly and looked at her again.

"I'm glad you came," he told her softly.

"Me too," she whispered breathlessly.

His gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips and he leaned in again, using his hand on her head to draw her closer to him and kissing her tenderly. Electricity shot down her body to her feet and back up and she instantly deepened the kiss, opening her mouth for him. Their tongues met and they both let out small sounds of pleasure. Jess raised his other hand and tangled his fingers in her hair while she did the same thing to him. Sliding a hand down his neck to the collar of his shirt, she bunched it in her fist and tried to pull him closer. He obliged, stepping into her and pressing his body against hers, their mouths and tongues still deliciously and lovingly battling for dominance.

Finally breaking apart, Jess rested his forehead on Rory's as they both breathed heavily into each other. "Well, at least we know that still works," he said after a few beats.

"I don't think lack of chemistry was ever one of our issues," she replied with a smile.

"No, I suppose not." Smiling, he kissed her again, more chastely this time.

When they broke apart she sighed regretfully. "I really do need to get going."

"I know," he said, pulling away from her and stepping out of the way.

"I'll see you soon. Stars Hollow Thanksgiving."

"My preparatory fast will begin tomorrow."

She smiled and climbed in the car. "Good plan."

They gazed at each other for a few more heartbeats before she pulled her seatbelt on and started the ignition. "Bye, Jess."

"Goodbye, Rory," he said as he shut her door and stepped back.

She watched him watch her pull out of the parking space and felt a band contract around her chest. Swallowing thickly, she tried to push down her emotions by turning on the radio and searching for a decent radio station. Still, she couldn't help the few tears that escaped as she merged onto the highway and pointed her car north to Connecticut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know it's not an extremely eventful chapter plot-wise, but I started writing the goodbyes and it just kept going. The kiss was my first real attempt at writing something steamy - how did I do? It's still rated T, and will remain so. If I decide to write some lemons into it I will post them separately. It's kind of a fine line, though, so please let me know if I cross it and go too far for the rating. I have been a little concerned about the use of swear words - too many for "T"? Input is appreciated! **


	11. Chapter 11

Date: November 14, 2008

From: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

To: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

Subject: Review is live

Jess,

Here is the link to the review, which is now published. My editor loved it! Will you forward it to the rest of the Truncheon gang?

I've actually been asked to do a few more reviews in the same style between now and the inauguration! It will be so great to write about books some more. I'm so excited! They really seemed to like the way I incorporated the interview into the review and made it just as much about the author as the book. (I hope you're okay with that, by the way.) It made the article into more than just another book review and people seem to be responding well to it.

I'm going to Boston next week to interview the next author. Seeing my dad and Gigi while I'm there, so that will be nice (I hope…). I haven't seen them since graduation. Gigi will be six in January, can you believe it? I wonder if she even remembers me. It's so awkward, the whole situation – I mean, she's my sister, we should know each other, right? We should have some sort of relationship, but it's hard because she's so much younger, and I'm not ever around…. How's that practice kid support group coming? Can we schedule a meeting?

I'm already craving Gypsy Bean coffee. Thinking about another trip to Philly for a fix.

Rory

* * *

><p>Date: November 15, 2008<p>

From: j . mariano AT truncheon . net

To: rory . gilmore AT newspost . com

Subject: RE: Review is live

Rory,

Thanks. The article is great. Paiva said we're already seeing higher traffic on the site and have gotten some sales, so she's pretty pumped.

Good to hear your editor has recognized your brilliance and is putting it to good use. Not that writing about politics is not good use, I'm sure, but you're better than a one-trick pony.

I think I should remove myself from the judgment process in terms of the article. If it were up to me, I would not have to be a part of the publicity process for my own work. Not that I don't have a certain amount of pride for it, but I'm not a toot-my-own-horn kind of guy.

Boston is nice. Lived there for a while before New York. Guy we shared a duplex with is the one who taught me all the magic tricks. Thickest southie accent you'll ever hear. I can barely look at a deck of cards without hearing "Pick a cahd, any cahd!" I'll do my impression at the next practice kid support group meeting. Is tomorrow good for you?

I know what you mean about your sister. Doula is still too young to have much of a relationship with, but I still feel kind of bad about not being around her. If only because I know what a flake Liz can be and I could commiserate. Though in how much commiseration can a two-year-old really participate? Maybe I should make more of an effort, but seeing her means seeing Liz and – gods help me – TJ. Quite a prize my mother got with that one.

Philly is a lesser city without you in it.

Jess

* * *

><p>Their emails continued over the next week. Friendly banter intertwined with snippets of deeper conversation about their careers and families, all underwritten by a common, unspoken theme: "I miss you."<p>

All the while, between work and visiting with friends and family, Rory wracked her brain trying to figure out what the dedication to _Red Turns Gold_ could mean. She had checked Shakespeare's sonnets and plays, Chaucer, and any other poet she could think of with no luck. By Friday, when her next book review was published, she was beginning to think it may not be a quote after all. However, that meant that Jess had written it himself, and that brought on a whole new set of questions. _Avail woe, sly you, or go merrily._ Who was the "you"? Was it her? If so, what did he mean by "sly"? And what woe was she to avail? Was it a reference to their prior relationship and heartbreak? And when he said "or go merrily" was that a hint that he was pushing her away and telling her to be happy elsewhere?

The thought of Jess trying to push her away caused a vice to tighten around her chest. Was their moment when she was leaving Philly supposed to be a goodbye kiss? It hadn't felt that way to her. Quite the opposite, actually. It had felt like coming home. It had felt like every other kiss she'd had before it had simply been practice for that one, perfect moment.

So she couldn't accept that the dedication was Jess's way of telling her goodbye. But then what did it mean? She laid in bed at night and stared at the words on the page, willing them to make sense to her, until her eyes began to cross and she fell asleep with the words swirling in her mind.

Which is exactly what they were doing as she sat on the couch in her mother's house in the afternoon of the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. She was just starting to nod off when she was startled awake by the sound of her phone buzzing on the coffee table.

Glancing at the phone, she frowned at the unfamiliar New York number on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, I'm calling for Rory Gilmore, please."_

"This is she."

"_Hello Miss Gilmore, my name is Pamela Southington, I am the editor of the New York Times Book Review. Do you have a moment to speak?"_

Rory's heart did a jumping jack. The New York Times Book Review was calling her! She couldn't think for a moment. Finally remembering that she had to make sounds to speak she managed to croak out a vaguely affirmative noise.

"_Great! I just wanted to let you know that I was directed to your recent work by a mutual acquaintance and I was extremely impressed. Your writing shows real promise and your reviews are unlike any I've seen in the industry of late. You really capture the essence of the book without revealing too much detail and the author interviews are a great touch. Very intimate, but not gossipy."_

"Wow. Thank you so much! That means a lot, especially coming from you. I've been reading the Book Review since I was seven."

Pamela laughed throatily. "_Seven? That's not our typical demographic, but nice to hear nonetheless._"

"Yeah, I wasn't a typical seven-year-old."

"_Well it did you good. I actually was hoping to get your permission to reprint your reviews, and potentially future ones as well._"

Her heart performed a few more jumping jacks as Rory processed the request. "You want to reprint my reviews?"

"_Yes, that's right."_

"In the New York Times Book Review?"

"_The very same._"

All these jumping jacks could not be good for her cardiovascular system, but they just wouldn't seem to stop. "Uh… yes! Of course! All of them? I mean, I only have two right now, so I guess it would be both of them?"

"_Yes, both of the ones you have currently, as well as an option on future reviews. I can't guarantee publication of future pieces, but if they continue to be of the same caliber then I can't imagine not wanting to print them._"

"That's great! I'll have to talk to my editor, though. How far into the future are we talking?"

"_We usually begin with a three-month contract, then revisit and potentially offer a longer arrangement at that point. I'd be happy to discuss the terms with your editor if you could pass on his or her contact information."_

"Of course," Rory quickly rattled off Hugo's information for her.

"_Great! If this all goes through we'll include the _Red Turns Gold _review in this Sunday's edition. Do you have any other questions for me?"_

"I don't think so…. Oh, you said you found me through a mutual acquaintance. May I ask who?"

"_Mitchum Huntzberger. He said you interned for him a few years back."_

The jumping jacks her heart had been doing came to an abrupt halt. "Mitchum Huntzberger. Yes, that's true, I interned for him in college."

"_An impressive thing to have on a resume."_

"Yes, it was definitely a learning experience," Rory replied, numbly.

"_Well, I have to get going. It was nice speaking with you, Miss Gilmore, and I look forward to reading more of your work._"

"Thank you. Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough."

"_My pleasure. Until next time._"

"Goodbye."

Rory ended the call and sat, looking at her phone, eyes wide and barely breathing. She was going to be published in the New York Times. The NEW YORK FUCKING TIMES. Her mind was reeling. She couldn't process it. On top of that, Mitchum Huntzberger had apparently talked her up to the editor of the Book Review. MITCHUM FUCKING HUNTZBERGER. The same man who had told her in no uncertain terms that she did not have what it took to become a journalist. The same man who was the father of the man whose marriage proposal she had turned down not so long ago.

Shaking her head, she stood up and looked around, trying to find proof that the conversation she'd just had was not a dream or some sort of hallucination. Just as she was convincing herself that she was actually asleep and none of this was real, her phone buzzed in her hand, making her jump and let out a small yelp.

Looking at her phone and seeing Hugo's number a sudden excitement welled in her chest.

"Hi Hugo," she said breathlessly.

"_Rory, you will never guess who I just got off the phone with!_"

"Pamela Southington, editor of the New York Times Book Review?"

"…_How did you do that?"_

"She called me first."

"_Oh. Well that takes some of the fun out of it. Still! The New York Times Book Review wants to syndicate your reviews!"_

"So I heard. I'm freaking out a little still."

"_As you should be._"

"Did you agree?"

"_Are you kidding? Of course! They're paying good money, it's publicity for the magazine, what's to say no to?"_

"Oh my god, you agreed?! It's going to happen? This is for real?"

"_Yes, yes, and yes. You, my friend, will officially be able to add a New York Times byline to your resume as of this Sunday."_

"I need to sit down."

"_Just don't forget us little people when you rocket to the top of the journalistic ladder."_

"Hugo! Thank you so so so much! I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thank you thank you thank you!"

"_I'd be stupid not to. You're one of my best writers, Rory. I don't know what I'll do without you."_

"What? Without me? Are you firing me?" She began to panic.

"_NO! Nothing like that. I'm just not naïve enough to think that you'll be remaining with my no-name little online magazine for much longer in your career. I wouldn't be surprised if the Times offered you a staff position after this three-month contract is up, and you'd be stupid not to accept if they do."_

"Hugo…"

"_No, Rory, it's fine. You're going to do and write amazing things, and I'll be proud to be able to say I gave you your first job."_

"Thank you, Hugo. So much. For everything."

"_Just keep doing what you do and that's thanks enough._"

"So the _Red Turns Gold_ review will be in the Sunday edition? For sure?"

"_I still need to sign the paperwork, but other than that it's a done deal._"

"I need to call Jess!"

"_I'll let you go, then. Congratulations, Rory. You deserve it."_

"Thanks, Hugo. Bye."

She ended the call and immediately found Jess's number in her contact list.

"_Rory?"_ He answered, sounding surprised.

"JESS! You'll never believe what just happened."

"_If it has anything to do with Kirk or Miss Patty, I don't want to know."_

"Nothing to do with the denizens of Stars Hollow, I promise."

"_Phew. So what's up?"_

"I just got off the phone with the New York Times. They are going to publish my review of _Red Turns Gold_ in this Sunday's Book Review." She couldn't stop the broad grin that spread across her face as she said the words.

"_What?"_

"The New York Times, Jess! They are running the review I wrote of your book!"

"_The New York Times Sunday Book Review? Of the New York Times bestseller list? That New York Times?"_

"That's the one!"

"_Holy shit, Rory. This is huge! You're going to be published in the New York Times!"_

"I know! Your book is going to be in the Sunday Book Review!"

"_Holy shit, Rory!"_

"I hope you have enough copies printed for all the people that are going to be scrambling to buy your book after this Sunday."

"_Holy shit, Rory. We are already running low because of the demand generated by the review in the magazine."_

"I smell a second printing!"

"_Holy shit, Rory."_

"Now who's the repetitive one?"

"_Sorry. I think my brain is still stuck on the NEW YORK FUCKING TIMES."_

"Yeah, mine too."

"_Holy shit._"

"Holy shit."

"_Did you just say shit?"_

"It seemed appropriate given the circumstances."

"_Indeed. I just don't think I've ever heard you swear before._"

"Really? Not ever?"

"_Not that I can recall. Keep it up and you'll ruin the whole virginal angel image."_

"Oh that boat came and went years ago."

"_Oh, really? Which one, the virginal boat or the angel boat?"_

"Both. You have no idea how un-angelic I can be."

"_Fuck, Rory, you're killing me._"

She flushed at the desire evident in his voice and found herself yearning to touch him. Skin to skin contact was quickly making its way up her priority list.

"When are you getting here again?"

"_Tomorrow afternoon."_

"That's too far away."

"_Tell me about it. I promised the gang we'd hang out tonight, though. And with this new news I'm sure they're going to insist on a pub night to celebrate."_

"Wish I could be there."

"_Me too. You have no idea."_

"Go share the big news. Don't drink too much, though. Tomorrow will be much less fun if you have a hangover."

"_Noted. See you tomorrow, Rory._"

"See you tomorrow, Jess."

Rory bit her lip as she ended the call. A knot of pleasant tension was forming in her stomach, a feeling she hadn't had in quite a while. Taking a deep breath, she tried to dissipate it, or at least put it to the back of her mind until the next day. Deciding a walk out in the cold air might help cool her off, she found her shoes and jacket and headed out.

By the time she reached the Dragonfly her excitement had ebbed back into manageable proportions. She entered the inn and spotted Michel behind the front desk, looking impeccable in a tailored suit and leather shoes.

"Hi Michel! Is my mom around?"

"Yes, I am sure she is around here somewhere," he said disinterestedly in his thick French accent.

"Any idea where she might be?"

"What do I look like, her babysitter? How should I know where she is?"

"Never mind, I'll just try the kitchen."

"When you find her, let her know that I am _still_ waiting for her to sign the paperwork for the improvements to the stables. Though why the horses need more space is beyond me. Disgusting creatures."

"Will do, Michel," Rory smiled. She was fond of the concierge, despite (or perhaps because of) his always arrogantly rude demeanor.

As she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by a very exuberant Sookie holding a wooden spoon full of some sort of sauce.

"Ooh, Rory! Here, try this. It needs something, but I can't think of what. It's something sweet but not too sweet. Thick but not too thick. Kind of a brown color, or maybe blackish. Does this taste like it needs more brown or more black? OH! Blackstrap molasses! That's it!" She spun suddenly to grab said ingredient from a shelf behind her and nearly brained a sous chef with the spoon in her hand. "I should make molasses cookies for the lunch dessert tomorrow!"

"Sookie, have you seen my mom around?"

"What's that, sweetie?"

"My mom. Do you know where she is?"

"She wasn't at the desk?"

"No, just Michel."

"She probably went for coffee at Luke's, then."

"Okay, I'll look for her there. Thanks, Sookie!" Rory quickly vacated the kitchen, leaving Sookie to her world and feeling grateful the chef didn't seem to have incurred any injuries yet that day.

Outside, she walked quickly toward the diner, hoping to find both Luke and her mother there. The square of the small town was decorated for Thanksgiving with a large blow-up turkey on the green near the gazebo and garlands of autumn leaves draped on every available surface. She smiled and waved at Taylor, who was directing a crew putting up even more adornments.

The bell over the diner's door chimed as she stepped into the familiar room. Spotting her mother at a stool near the register she made her way over and took the stool next to her. Luke greeted her with a nod and a large cup of coffee automatically.

"Hi hun!" Lorelai said in salutation. "What's up? Was I meeting you here?"

"No, I just came looking for you." Rory replied, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

"Why? What happened? Something good?" Lorelai had no trouble catching on to her daughter's mood.

"Well…" Rory said, trying to up the suspense.

"Tell me tell me tell me!" Lorelai was now bouncing on the barstool.

"Okay. I just got off the phone with the editor of the New York Times Book Review. She wants to syndicate my reviews, starting with _Red Turns Gold_ this Sunday!"

"The New York Times?" asked Lorelai, stunned.

"_The_ New York Times," confirmed Rory.

"You're going to be published in the New York Times?" Rory didn't think her mother's eyes could get any wider without popping out of her head.

"Twice for sure and maybe more in the future!"

Lorelai squealed and hugged Rory tightly, an awkward move given their current seating arrangement at the counter. Rory had to grip the counter to prevent them both from tumbling to the floor.

"Oh my god, kid, I am so proud of you!" Lorelai exclaimed, not seeming to notice their precarious perch.

"I'd appreciate if you could leave me intact in order to fully appreciate the good news." choked out Rory.

Luke came to her rescue, saying "You know my insurance doesn't cover accidental death by hug."

Lorelai glared at him, but released Rory from her grip. Turning back to her daughter and grinning she continued on excitedly. "You have to tell Jess! This is big for him too!"

"I called him first thing. He's probably still in shock." Rory grinned back.

"You told him before me? Your pretty, pretty mother who birthed you and changed your stinky diapers?"

"It's his book, mom!"

Luke chimed in with "What did I tell you about diaper talk in the diner? And what about Jess? What's going on?"

Lorelai immediately jumped on the chance to share the news. "Rory's review of Jess's new book is going to be published in the New York Times!"

"What? For real? That's terrific, Rory, congratulations!" Luke said, smiling at Rory fondly.

"Thanks, Luke!" Rory smiled back at him.

"When will it come out? I need to make sure I get a copy of the paper that day." He continued.

"It will be in the Sunday Book Review this week."

"So soon? Wow, they don't mess around over there do they? Well, I guess they wouldn't at the New York Times, would they?" He said, impressed. "This probably means sales for Jess's book are going to skyrocket. Assuming it's a good review. It is a good review, isn't it?"

She laughed at his ramblings. "It's a good review."

"Good. That's good. Good reviews are good."

"Time for a new word, hun," Lorelai teased him lovingly, patting his arm.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm just… I'll be right back," he said thickly, disappearing behind the curtain that led to the upstairs apartment.

The two women looked at each other for a beat. "Was he…?" Rory started.

"No. He wouldn't…" Lorelai said.

"He was. He was getting emotional."

"Reticent Man? No. Couldn't be."

"You're making him soft, Gilmore." Rory teased her mother.

Lorelai giggled "That's not what he said last night."

"Gross! Mom!"

"You have to admit you walked right into that one."

"Leaving now," Rory said as she stood up.

"No! I'm done, I promise."

"Actually, I want to go find Lane and tell her the news."

"Okay. Hey, seriously, I'm so proud of you, honey," Lorelai said fondly.

Smiling as she made her way to the door she called out "Thanks, mom!" before practically skipping out to find her childhood best friend.

Rory spent the rest of the day with Lane, her husband Zack, and their twin sons Steve and Kwan, who were now a little more than a year and a half old. Lane was appropriately excited by Rory's news and also promised to acquire a copy of the paper for posterity. They chased around the twins, who were now old pros at walking and getting into anything and everything, until the boys collapsed from exhaustion and Lane teetered on the edge of doing the same.

Only once she had said her goodbyes and walked back home did she allow her thoughts to return to Jess and the excited tension to return to her stomach. Picking up _Red Turns Gold_ and turning to the dedication page she resumed her staring contest with the words that she still couldn't make heads nor tails of. All through her nightly routine she thought about it, crawling into bed with book in hand and brow furrowed. Eventually her eyes started to cross and her lids started to feel too heavy to lift. The letters blurred and danced in her vision, no longer forming words.

Suddenly something clicked and she sat bolt upright in bed. Grabbing a pen from her nightstand she began rearranging the letters, writing directly in the book. It didn't take her long to land on a combination of letters that made her heart swell and her breath catch. This had to be it. This had to be the solution to the puzzle.

Her hand shook as she traced the new words written on the page and she couldn't stop the slow smile that spread across her face.

_Dedication_

_Avail woe, sly you, or go merrily_

I love you, Rory Gilmore, always

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She finally figured it out! Yay! Got to see a few of the residents of Stars Hollow, too, which was fun. I hope I captured their voices okay.**

**Next chapter: Thanksgiving! At last! I know a lot of you have been chomping at the bit for it. She had to figure out the dedication first, though. And the NYT thing had to happen, too. It's all part of the plan, folks! All of the events of Thanksgiving may have to be broken into multiple chapters, though. There is a lot happening. Stay tuned! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

"You_ have_ to do a butter rub! It's the only way to get a truly crisp skin!" Sookie insisted to Luke.

"A little oil, some salt and pepper, throw it in the oven. That's all I do and it turns out fine." Luke replied, obviously exasperated.

"Well tell me you at least have them brining." Sookie said, as she tried to get around the counter and into the kitchen of the diner.

"The turkeys are fine, Sookie, now get out of here!" He put his hands on her shoulders and frog marched her toward the door.

"Let me just check one more thing!" She said over her shoulder, trying to escape from him.

"If you don't leave I'm going to spatchcock each and every one of them."

"Dirty!" Lorelai chimed in from her perch on a stool where she'd been watching the spectacle with amusement.

Sookie's eyes got wide and she stopped struggling. "Don't you dare! You can't stuff them that way! You're going to ruin Thanksgiving, Luke!"

"Only if you don't leave me alone. You agreed to let me do the turkeys this year, and that's what I'm doing. Now get back to your own kitchen!"

"Fine!" Sookie pouted as she was forcibly evicted from the diner.

Rory shared a look with her mother from the stool beside her. Luke and Sookie had agreed to split responsibility for cooking all the Thanksgiving food for both their families and the town this year. It was going about as well as it ever did when the two very different cooks tried to do anything involving food together. Both were excellent at what they did, but had completely different styles. Luke cooked primarily diner food: burgers, fries, eggs, pancakes, and the like. Sookie on the other hand was a classically trained gourmet chef known for over-the-top dishes and her obsessive attention to detail. It made for a trying partnership.

"Why did you two agree to this arrangement, again?" asked Rory.

"It made sense at the time," Luke growled, stalking back to the kitchen and returning with plates of burgers and fries, which he set in front of the two women.

"Well, at least this way we only have two dinners to go to," Lorelai said.

"What about grandma and grandpa?" Rory asked.

"Oh, they went to Paris for the week," replied Lorelai. "Dad had some sort of business thing and mom decided to tag along."

"So no grandparents this week?" Rory said, not sure whether to be disappointed or relieved.

"Nope, just the Kims and then here. Assuming Sookie and Luke don't kill each other before tomorrow is done."

"I hope Mrs. Kim doesn't do tofurkey again." Rory said, remembering the last time she'd been forced to ingest the foul-tasting mock-fowl.

"Ugh. I'd blocked that out." Lorelai said with a grimace.

"At least theirs is early, so we can come back and eat as much of Luke and Sookie's food as we want!"

"Here, here!"

They toasted with a fry and dug into their burgers.

Rory was taking a sip of her coffee when the bell over the door chimed and a blast of chill air indicated someone entering the diner.

"It's creepy that this place hasn't changed one bit," said a familiar deep voice.

Rory spun on the stool and dropped her coffee cup at the same time, causing the cup to fall to the floor and spill its contents. She squeaked and grabbed napkins before dropping to the floor to mop up the mess. Leather jacket-clad arms joined her with more napkins and she looked up at their owner, who wore a wide smirk on his handsome face.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Gilmore," Jess told her.

"You've got to stop sneaking up on me, Mariano," Rory replied, a grin forming on her face as they finished cleaning up the spill and stood, placing the soiled napkins on a table.

"Hi Jess," Lorelai said, also smiling. "You made good time."

Jess turned to her awkwardly. "Yeah, I was able to get an early start."

Luke came out of the kitchen and upon seeing his nephew smiled and came around the counter to greet him. "Jess! You're here. Good to see you." They shook hands and Luke pulled Jess in for a somewhat uneasy man-hug that involved painful-looking slaps on the back.

"You too, Luke," Jess answered.

After a beat Luke released Jess's hand and gestured to the curtain that led to the stairs. "The upstairs apartment is all yours. It should be set up, but just let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks," Jess said with a nod, picking up his duffel and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll just go drop off my stuff."

"I'll give you a hand," Rory said quickly. Her heart was in her throat and she tried to take a subtle deep breath to calm the flutters in her stomach that had started the instant she'd heard his voice.

Jess nodded and looked at her with a twitch to his eyes that could have been a sly smile. He led the way past the curtain and up the stairs, then opened the apartment door and dropped his duffel before suddenly turning to face her. She had been following him in the door and this move placed them very close together, making her breath catch. She locked eyes with him and fumbled with the door behind her, pushing it shut but not backing away from him. Tense anticipation filled the air between them and they simply stared at each other for a few heartbeats.

"Hi" Jess said softly.

"Hi" Rory replied breathlessly.

"I don't want to do this dance again."

"Me neither," Rory replied before grasping his face in her hands and pulling him toward her for a passionate kiss. Jess responded immediately, stepping in to close the distance between their bodies and bringing his own hands up to cup her face. As Rory opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, he slid one hand back to tangle in her hair and the other down her back to her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She let out a small sound of pleasure as his fingers found the small strip of bare skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her jeans. His lips were igniting a fire in every cell of her body, making her tingle with desire.

Breaking apart slightly to breathe, they rested their foreheads together. Rory breathed his scent deep into her lungs. Leather and books and something extremely masculine that was just Jess. Her hands slid down to his shoulders, still encased in his jacket, as he slowly began placing kisses along her jaw. She tilted her head to give him easier access while trying to gather her thoughts back into some semblance of order.

"Jess," she whimpered, "we should stop."

"Hmm," he hummed against her neck, the vibrations sending electricity down her spine, "don't want to."

She moaned again, but mentally pulled herself together enough to say "There are people downstairs."

Continuing to kiss her neck near her ear he said "People. Right."

"My mom is downstairs."

Groaning, he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. "Killjoy."

She smiled and laughed slightly. "Sorry. I'm sure Luke will be up looking for you any minute now, anyway. Better to kill our own buzz than have him walk in on something."

He stood up straight and looked at her, eyes still dark with desire and a smirk starting on his lips. "What sort of something might he have walked in on?"

She thought about her answer for a minute, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him through her lashes. Deciding to hedge her answer she said "Remember where we are right now, and maybe we'll pick up where we left off later on."

His eyebrows raised and his smirk got wider. "Oh I'll remember."

She leaned in and placed a chaste yet tender kiss on his lips before extricating herself from his arms and stepping away. Taking in the room, she was surprised to find how different it was since the last time she'd been in the apartment. Luke had moved in with Lorelai almost a year ago, so most of his things were now at their house and he had converted the apartment back into its original purpose as an office. His old queen-size bed was still there, along with the couch and the kitchen table, but where Jess's bed had been was now a large desk and there were boxes and files scattered around the room.

"Looks like I get the big bed this time," Jess said, also looking around the space.

"You're moving up in the world."

"So it would seem," he replied dryly.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Rory asked.

"Naw, I'm good." Picking up his duffel he lugged it to the couch and un-ceremonially dumped its contents.

A gruff voice came from the direction of the door. "Good to see some things never change, I suppose."

Jess looked over at Luke and smirked. "Don't you knock?"

"On my own office door? Not usually."

"I forgot, this town doesn't know the definition of 'privacy'."

"Rory's here, what do you need privacy for?" Luke asked, in his characteristically clueless way.

She blushed and quickly said "Well, if you don't need any help I'm going to go down and finish my lunch."

"Wait," Jess said, catching her arm. "Do you want to go for a walk or something later?"

She looked at him and blushed again, suddenly feeling like a teenager with a crush on a boy. "Yeah, sure."

He smiled before dropping her arm and turning back to the pile of clothes and books on the couch.

Her heart felt light and her steps had a definite bounce to them as she descended the stairs back to the diner. Mind still upstairs with Jess, she sat back down at the counter next to her mother and continued where she'd left off with her burger.

A throat-clearing noise from beside her brought Rory out of her reverie and she glanced over at Lorelai, who had an expectant look in her wide eyes.

"What?" Rory asked innocently.

"How's Jess?"

"He's good. Just unpacking."

"How are his lips?" Lorelai asked calmly.

Rory choked slightly and struggled to swallow her bite of food. "What?"

"Oh come on, you think I don't recognize your post-makeout face? I made your face, I know every expression that happens on it." Lorelai said as Rory sighed. "Besides, you have beard burn on your neck."

Rory clasped her hand to her neck where Jess's lips had been only a few minutes before. It did feel a bit tender to the touch and she remembered how his darkly stubbled jaw had felt deliciously rough as he'd kissed her there.

"You've never had a boyfriend who kept a beard before, but believe-you me, beard burn is a serious issue." Lorelai continued.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rory replied automatically.

"Here, when I got back together with Luke I started keeping some calming lotion in my purse. It helps with the redness." Lorelai said, ignoring Rory's statement and pulling a small bottle of lotion from her bag.

Rory was blushing furiously by this point, but took the bottle from her mother and quickly applied some to her neck. As she was returning the bottle to Lorelai, Luke emerged from the curtain to the apartment followed by Jess. They were discussing the traffic Jess had run into on his way up to Connecticut in the slightly awkward way that two people who are glad to see each other but don't know what to talk about have.

"Yeah, it was nasty around New York, but once I got past White Plains it was pretty much clear sailing." Jess was saying.

"You should have taken the Garden State Parkway and avoided Manhattan altogether. Can't stand that city." Luke said with a shudder.

"Hey, I don't diss your hometown." Jess replied as he took the stool next to Rory on the opposite side from Lorelai.

"What are you talking about? Stars Hollow is my hometown and you diss it every chance you get!"

"Now, now, boys," Lorelai interjected, "can't we just agree that both places have their charms and save the arguing for tomorrow? When the food is done?"

"How very altruistic of you," Rory said sarcastically. "I'm going to go over to the bookstore. Andrew was supposed to order something for me and I want to see if it came in yet. Want to come, Jess?"

"Sure," he replied, standing up and shrugging into his jacket.

With that, they exited the diner and headed side by side into the chill November day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter kind of got away from me. I knew I couldn't do all of Thanksgiving in one, but it's turning into more than I expected it to be. There is a lot that has to happen and I don't want to rush it. So I figured I'd post this much and then keep going. It's not the greatest place to stop, but it'll have to do.**

**PS, I looooove facial hair on guys, so my Jess has some stubble (see the new story picture for how I picture him in my mind). Beard burn is a real concern, though. My husband hasn't been clean-shaven since we started dating, so I know this first-hand, hehe.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rory and Jess walked through the town square of Stars Hollow in companionable quiet. Fog from their breaths formed in the air ahead of them and vanished as it mingled.

"What book are you picking up?" Jess asked, breaking the silence.

Rory rattled off the title and author. "I'm reviewing her new book and I want to familiarize myself with her body of work."

"I've read some of it. Don't bother," he said.

"Really? Not good?"

"Self-indulgent pseudo-intellectual crap."

Rory laughed and they continued the conversation as they stepped into the bookstore. It felt good, trading stories and opinions and comparing notes on new favorites. Rory had always had a great respect for Jess's literary tastes, even if they did run a bit more toward the indie-eclectic side than her classics-based palate. Their differences were just enough that they melded perfectly, expanding each other's horizons while having plenty of common ground to keep them talking for days.

They wandered around the bookstore together, occasionally sharing light touches and lingering glances that made her heart race and stomach flutter. Each of their arms gradually filled with small stacks of books they decided to add to their collections, often due to the prompting of the other. Despite the relative smallness of the bookstore, they were still roving the stacks and engrossed in conversation an hour later when Andrew approached them.

"Hey guys, I hate to kick out my two best customers but I was planning on closing early today for the holiday. Do you think you'll be much longer?"

"Oh, sorry, Andrew!" Rory said, snapping back into reality. "I think we can be done for the day, right Jess?"

"Sure," he responded, terse as usual around people other than Rory.

"Great, thanks!" Andrew said. "I'll be closed tomorrow and Friday, but regular hours start up again on Saturday."

"We'll probably see you then," Rory smiled, knowing that the shop was one of her and Jess's favorite places in Stars Hollow.

"Oh, and that book you wanted came in today. It's up at the counter whenever you're ready." Andrew added as he returned to the small front desk where the register was.

"Great!" Rory followed him and set down her stack of finds for him to ring up, Jess only a step behind.

After paying Andrew and being politely ushered out of the store Jess turned to Rory. "See, this is why I like owning my own bookstore – I never get kicked out."

She sighed as they began walking down the street. "That would be perfection!"

"It certainly doesn't suck."

"So what should we do now?" she asked. "Most places in town are closing early today."

"There's not really anywhere else in this town I have any interest in anyway," he replied. "I have no need for any ceramic animals or collector plates."

"Yeah, ever since Harry's House of Twinkle Lights closed Stars Hollow has really gone downhill."

"I did notice a distinct lack of twinkle when I drove in."

"Shame, that. You should bring it up with Taylor."

"I'll be sure to do that," he said flatly, "just as soon as the lobotomy is complete."

"Yours or Taylor's?"

"Either one. Though if they took half a brain from that man it would leave him with none left."

"Your brain is too fantastic to lobotomize, though. It would make your third book much less publishable."

"Third book? You really think I'm going to write another one?" Jess looked at her with a brow raised.

"Definitely," Rory said. "Your mind is a force that cannot be stopped."

He shook his head. "I'm still trying to recover from the last one."

They had meandered past the school, now, and Rory realized that they were almost to the bridge. Without thought they had come back to the place that held so much significance to their relationship. Suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach the size of albatrosses. She wanted to tell him that she had solved the dedication, but she was afraid. Afraid somehow that it was no longer true, or that he didn't mean it. Afraid that he did mean it.

Avoiding Jess's gaze, she started across the bridge, then stopped halfway and sat, dangling her feet over the edge. He followed, sitting beside her just far enough away that they did not touch. There they sat in stillness for a minute that felt like an age. Rory was not sure how to begin and Jess, seeming to sense her hesitation, allowed her the time to think.

Finally she softly broke the silence. "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

A little louder, "The dedication. Did you mean it?"

His breath caught slightly. "You figured it out?"

"I think so. I mean, I could be wrong and just completely narcissistic, but-"

"I meant it," Jess interrupted.

Rory looked at him for the first time since spotting the bridge. His hands were in his lap and he was looking down at them while worrying his lip between his teeth. She had never seen him look so nervous. Jess was always coolly confident, sometimes to the point of arrogance, but this conversation was clearly making him anxious. At every other time in their relationship when things had gotten tense or serious, he had run away; he made grand gestures then didn't stick around for the follow-through. Rory waited and watched him for a sign that he was about to bolt, but it never came. Instead, he released his lip from his teeth and looked at her. The look he gave her conveyed more than words ever could. She saw sincerity, anxiety, pain, and love in his eyes.

"Okay," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay?" he asked, looking unsure.

"Okay."

"What does that mean?"

Rory struggled to put her feelings into words. "I don't know…. It means I've been happier this past month than I have in a year and a half – maybe more. It means I've finally realized what you've been saying all along – that you know me better than anyone; you get me the way no one else ever has." Looking away from him out across the small lake she continued. "It doesn't mean that I'm not scared. It doesn't mean that we don't have a lot of stuff to figure out…."

"I know."

Looking back at him she saw the same look in his eyes and some of her anxiety melted away. "It means I'd really like you to kiss me right now."

A crooked grin broke out on his face before he reached up to cup her face and pull her towards himself. Their lips met with equal parts tenderness and passion and Rory once again had the feeling that every kiss before this one had simply been practice for this moment. She would have gasped if her mouth had not been so deliciously otherwise occupied. His lips were soft yet demanding against hers and his scent was doing that strange thing to her equilibrium, making the world spin. Her hands found their way to his face and hair as she pressed her body against his as best she could from their current position. The chill of the late November afternoon was forgotten as her blood heated from his touch and she found herself wishing that they had much fewer layers of clothing between them.

At that thought she gently pulled away, gathering her breath and her wits before looking at him. His eyes were dark and hooded and she didn't have to guess to know that he was feeling the same way she was.

"Jess…" she started, and stopped because he had leaned in to kiss her neck again. Momentarily distracted, she moaned and a shudder of pleasure cascaded down her spine as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Are you cold?" he asked, his breath warm against her skin.

"What?" she found herself temporarily unable to process his question, focusing solely on the feelings he was causing in her body.

"You shivered. Do you want to go back to the diner?" As he spoke, he wrapped his arms tighter around her in an attempt to lend her some of his body heat.

"Back to the diner. Yes. That would be good." Rory didn't mention that her motivation for wanting to go back there was more related to the privacy of the upstairs apartment than the prospect of warmth. They were generating more than enough heat between them as it was.

Jess stood, then offered his hand to Rory to help her up. Taking advantage of the momentum, he pulled her close and kissed her again, briefly this time but with the confidence that comes from knowing it would definitely not be a last kiss.

In the back of her mind, she knew they still had a lot to work out. There were questions that needed answering, trust to be established, logistical problems to solve… but at that moment the only thing she cared about was the genuine smile on Jess's face, and the one she could see on hers reflected in his eyes.

They picked up their bags of books and set off back in the direction of Luke's, walking so close together that their arms were almost constantly in contact. Occasional heated glances and shy smiles were exchanged whenever they looked in the other's direction, but they didn't speak. It was not so much an uncomfortable silence as a loaded one. They both knew that a talk was imminent and necessary, but there was too much sexual tension in the air between them for either to be able to think clearly at the moment.

The sun was setting by the time they re-entered the diner, and Rory was glad to see it was nearly deserted, despite the relative earliness of the hour. Luke gave them a friendly nod from where he was working bussing tables but said nothing as they crossed to the back and vanished behind the curtain. Never before had Rory been as grateful for Luke's characteristic brevity as she was at that moment. She somehow felt that speaking would break the spell that had fallen over herself and Jess. They were wrapped in a blanket of need and desire that was thick and heavy yet could be pierced by just one stray syllable.

Once upstairs and in the apartment, they dropped their bags and coats, looked into each other's eyes for the space of two heartbeats, and then their lips met again. Soon they were softly moaning as they slowly and reverently shed each other of the cloth barriers between them and made their way toward the bed.

The only thing said before they finally fell into bliss was Jess's whispered "Are you sure?"

And Rory's soft reply of "Yes," as she gazed into his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a lot more difficult to write than I expected, and I still haven't said everything I need to. I hope it turned out okay. There was just too much sexual tension in the air for it not to end up the way it did. I tried, I really did, but they just wanted to end up in bed - sometimes the characters just write the story for you, you know?**

**Oh, yeah, forgive me for the slight The Fault In Our Stars reference there. It was (mostly) unintentional ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Wow," Rory said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Jess replied, equally winded.

"That was… you're… I'm so…" Rory struggled to bring her brain back down from the stratosphere.

"Yeah."

They smiled at each other's lack of coherence as they settled deeper into the bed, legs and arms entwined, faces near enough to kiss without too much strain.

"I really hope you weren't thinking this would be a one-night-stand, because that was way too good not to do again," Rory said without thought.

Jess smirked. "You really think I would have expected you and me to have a one-night-stand?"

"No, I guess not," she replied, then felt some of the elation fade as she thought about the situation. "What are you expecting?"

"Expecting? I don't know," Jess said, a more serious expression replacing the smirk on his face. "Hoping? Fantasizing? That's a different story."

"What we just did wasn't what you were fantasizing?" Rory asked, mostly teasing but also partially seeking reassurance that he'd enjoyed himself as much as she had.

"Oh, that was part of it…. A big part of it." He admitted before kissing her tenderly. "But I was also hoping for… I don't know…. _us_? You and me, together. I meant what I said in the dedication, Rory. I love you. I always have."

Rory gazed into his eyes, so full of sincerity and love, and she believed him. He loved her. But did she love him back? She had loved him in the past, of that she was certain, and her current feelings for him were just as, if not more, intense than they had been then. It was that thought that solidified it for her. She loved him. They still had things to figure out, but on that point she was sure.

"I love you, too, Jess."

Grinning, he kissed her again, this time less tenderly and more greedily. She couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across her own face even as they remained lip-locked. Eventually their smiles got to the point that kissing became secondary and they simply rested their foreheads together and laughed with sheer joy.

A knock at the door startled them out of their jubilant moment. "Jess!" Luke's voice came from beyond the frosted glass. "Can I come in?"

"Shit," Jess said, then louder, "Give me a minute."

Rory wrapped the sheet around herself and got up, heading for the bathroom. "I need to freshen up anyway."

Jess nodded and smirked at her as he tugged on his jeans and reached for a t-shirt on his way to the door.

From inside the bathroom, Rory heard Luke say "I just need to put the cash drawer in the safe." Jess's reply was muffled, but she heard the sound of the safe opening and then closing a few seconds later. Luke then wished Jess goodnight, telling him to stop by the house anytime the next day, and departed.

A minute later, Jess knocked on the bathroom door. "It's safe to come out, now."

"Okay, just a sec." Rory finished freshening up, checked her reflection in the mirror, and wrapped the sheet around herself again before opening the door and stepping back out into the apartment.

Jess smirked at her modesty and sprawled back onto the bed. "Not embarrassed to be seen with me, are you?"

"Not specifically. I just don't think Luke needs to get this image of me," she gestured to indicate her unclothed state.

"No arguments here. Luke is more protective of you than he is of me."

"Well he is basically my step-dad." Rory said as she began to gather her clothes that were scattered on the floor.

"Are you leaving?" Jess said, observing her actions.

"Just evening the playing field," she replied with a look at his mostly covered body.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I'd be happy to lose the clothes again if that's what's concerning you."

"As tempting as that offer is, and as much as I plan on taking you up on it later, I was hoping for some coffee and maybe some food first?"

He smiled and got out of bed. "As you wish." As he rummaged in the kitchen, Rory quickly pulled on her jeans and shirt. She knew it was silly to feel modest after what they had so recently done, but she had never been completely comfortable allowing people to see her naked. Even when she had been living with Logan she had tried to avoid getting dressed in front of him.

"Looks like there isn't any coffee up here. Or food. Unless you want a powerbar." Jess reported from the kitchen. "We can go downstairs and make some. I'm sure Luke won't mind."

"Okay, sounds good." Rory replied, finding and slipping on her shoes as Jess did the same.

Downstairs, Jess turned on the light that illuminated the area behind the counter and started up the coffee maker. Rory hopped up to sit on the counter and grabbed a donut from the case beside her. A buzzing in her pocket made her aware of her phone and she slid it out to look at the text that had just come through from her mother.

_Lorelai: Where R U?_

_Rory: At the diner. Might stay the night here._

_Lorelai: ORLY?_

_Rory: Tell you about it in the morning._

_Lorelai: OK. U happy?_

_Rory: Very :-)_

_Lorelai: Good. See U tomorrow. 3_

Rory smiled and once again thanked whatever powers-that-be for her relationship with her mother.

"Here," Jess said, handing her a large mug full of fresh coffee.

"I love you," Rory said gratefully, accepting the cup and taking a sip.

Jess smiled his crooked smile. "So sex and coffee are the secrets to your heart. I'll remember that."

"_Incredible_ sex and _amazing_ coffee," she corrected. "I don't go around giving my heart to every cute Starbucks barista that crosses my path."

"I'm very glad of that," Jess said, standing in front of her and running his hands up her thighs.

"Yeah?" Rory asked flirtatiously, taking another bite of her donut while parting her knees to let him step between them.

"Yeah." Jess took advantage of the opening she gave him and slid his hands around to her hips.

Rory finished the donut and began licking the icing off her fingers, which seemed to have a positive effect on Jess, whose eyes darkened as he watched. Before she had a chance to lick the rest of the sugar off her lips his own were on her and he was finishing the job for her. His tongue traced her lips, which she parted for him as she pressed against his body.

A few minutes of this had them both panting and moaning. "Did you get enough food?" Jess asked with his lips against her jaw.

"I'm good," Rory replied, her voice coming out high and breathy.

"Should we go upstairs?" Jess continued his work down her jaw to her neck.

"Can we bring the coffee with us?"

She felt his smile against her skin. "Whatever you want."

"Okay, then." As he reluctantly stepped back, she hopped down off the counter and grabbed her mug, then made her way past the curtain and up the stairs. Jess followed after grabbing the coffee pot and switching off the light.

Back upstairs the coffee was almost immediately abandoned on the kitchen table in favor of more pleasurable pursuits. Their mutual exploration of each other's bodies was less frenzied this time, but no less passionate. Whispered words of love and encouragement filled the air between kisses and moans.

As they once again basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking Rory lay curled into Jess's side, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm over the taut muscles of his stomach. His arm was wrapped possessively around her shoulders.

"Rory?"

"Hmm?" She replied, craning her neck to look up at his face.

"We can make it work."

"Make what work?"

"Us. You and me. I know I haven't been Mr. Stick-Around-Guy in the past, but I've grown up. Give me a chance to prove it to you."

Propping herself up on her elbow in order to be able to look at him better, she took in his expression. Beneath the distractingly sexy tousled hair, his brow was furrowed with a determined frown. His eyes were dark and pleading.

"What about the distance?" Rory asked.

Jess sighed. "We can make it work. Yes, it will suck, but DC isn't that far from Philly, right?"

"Right," she replied half-heartedly, "DC… I don't even know if I want to take the DC position, to be honest."

"What do you mean? What else would you do?"

"I don't know," she said, slumping back down against the pillow. "I just know that I'm tired of writing about politics. It's the same article every time – no politician has anything new to say and I'm sick of it."

"Yeah, that's why I don't vote," Jess said dryly.

"What! You don't vote?" Rory exclaimed, scandalized. "We'll come back around to that later, mister."

Jess grunted amusedly. "I'm sure we will. So what do you want to do if not the White House Press Corps?"

She paused for a minute before answering. "I think I want to write about books. I'm hoping that this New York Times contract will inspire Hugo to give me mostly book review assignments for the next three months. After that I don't know what I'll be doing, though."

"Where will you live for those three months? You don't have to be in DC to review books, do you?"

"No. I'll probably just stay with my mom. It's too short a time to try to find an apartment anywhere." Rory sighed. She didn't really mind living with her mom and Luke, but the concept of being a twenty-four-year-old Yale graduate living at home with her parents was still disheartening.

"Would you come visit me in Philly?" Jess asked tentatively.

She smiled. "Of course. If you promise to come visit me here whenever you can."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can agree to those terms." They both rolled to their sides and faced each other, grinning.

"You really think we can make this work?" Rory asked him.

"I don't see that we have any other choice." With that, he leaned in and kissed her, melting her worries with the warmth of his lips.

"I love you, Jess," Rory said, breaking the kiss briefly.

"I love you too," he replied before he tucked her into his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some people were asking what "ORLY" means - it's texting shorthand for "oh really". I didn't realize it wasn't common knowledge. Maybe it's an American thing, or just a thing that my friends and I say. Sorry for the confusion! I actually debated with myself over whether or not Lorelai and Rory would use texting shorthand (e.g. "u" for you, "r" for are, etc.). I decided that Lorelai probably would because she's impatient, but Rory not as much, given her respect for the written word.**

**I hope the sex talk is still appropriate for a "T" rating. Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing Rory became aware of as she regained consciousness was a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Smiling, she wormed herself closer to the man lying beside her and felt him stir as well, tightening his arm possessively and breathing into her hair.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"So far so good," he replied, his voice rough with sleep and oh so sexy.

The next thing she became aware of was the buzzing of her phone from where it still rested in the pocket of her jeans. Groaning, she extracted herself from Jess's arms, reached down to the floor where her clothing had been hastily discarded the night before, and found the offending object. She checked the screen and noticed a missed call from the Crap Shack – as she and her mother had so affectionately named their modest yet beloved house. Almost as soon as she pressed redial, her mother was answering in a voice far too perky for the earliness of the hour.

"_Happy Thanksgiving!"_

"What's got you so excited this morning?" Rory asked.

"_Have you looked outside yet?"_

"No. I just woke up."

"_Get up get up! Go to the window!"_ Lorelai exclaimed and Rory could practically hear her mother bouncing over the phone.

"But… bed. Warm. Comfy."

"_Oh yeah… that bed is pretty comfy. Especially when you've got a sexy companion in it."_

"Oh my god. I was perfectly happy not thinking about you and Luke in this bed and now you've gone and ruined it." She said as she began to remove herself from the bed that had suddenly become much less comfortable.

Lorelai giggled evilly. "_Hah! That got you out of bed. Now go to the window!"_

"Fine." Rory wrapped the sheet around herself and pouted toward the window. "Oh! Snow!" Her pout vanished and she understood her mother's excitement. Overnight the town had become a winter wonderland, a layer of perfect white covering every surface and big fluffy flakes slowly falling through the early morning light. A big smile appeared on her face and a feeling of contentment filled her. Though she'd never had quite the same affection for the weather phenomenon that her mother had, snow had been a big part of her upbringing and still had very positive connotations for her.

"_It means something good will happen today. Something big. I can feel it."_ Lorelai said, her voice almost reverent.

"Yeah. I think you're right."

"_Speaking of something good… I notice you're not home this morning. Does that mean something good?"_

Rory blushed. "Yeah, it does. Really good." She stole a glance behind her to the bed where Jess was laying and watching her with a small smirk on his face.

"_Ooh! I want to know everything! Well, not everything-everything. Leave out the dirty parts as usual."_

"I'll tell you later. We'll probably be over to the house in a little bit. Should we bring anything from the diner since we're here?"

"_Coffee!"_

"Well that's a given. Anything else?"

"_Nope, I don't think so. Luke will be heading over there in a while to cook."_

"Okay, coffee it is, then. See you soon."

They said their goodbyes and hung up then Rory went back to the bed where Jess was still reclining lazily. "I don't have any clean clothes here, so I think I'll just shower when I get home," she explained, beginning to gather her scattered belongings.

"Okay," Jess replied. "Give me ten minutes and I'll walk over with you." With that he casually got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, giving Rory an excellent view of his impressive physique. He was muscular without being beefy, with broad shoulders and narrow hips and the best butt she'd ever seen. Shaking her head to clear the daze she found the rest of her things and got dressed then warmed up some of the coffee they'd left on the table the night before.

Twenty minutes later she and a freshly-washed Jess were walking hand-in-hand up the driveway to the Crap Shack, each carrying a carafe of fresh coffee. As they approached the door she began to hear her mother's and Luke's voices echoing through the house. They were arguing loudly but good-naturedly and Rory smiled at the sound of their banter. People unfamiliar with the couple might jump to the conclusion that they were unhappy with each other a good amount of the time, but she knew that the playful arguments they had were just one way they showed their love for each other. Anyone who truly knew her mother knew that it was when she _wasn't_ talking that they should worry.

Releasing Jess's hand reluctantly Rory opened the door and stepped in to the warmth of the house.

"Mom! We're here!" she called out.

"Daughter! I missed you!" Lorelai exclaimed as she ran down the stairs.

"You just saw me yesterday," Rory said, laughing.

"But Luke started making stuffing!" The older woman said, as if it was an obvious explanation.

Rory creased her brow as she removed her jacket and made her way into the kitchen with the coffee. "Stuffing reminds you of me?"

"No, raw turkeys remind me of you!"

"Still not seeing the connection – and not really flattered."

"You know how turkeys come with their organs and everything tucked up inside them and you need to clean them out before you stuff them? Well, taking out the innards reminds me of giving birth, and I've only ever given birth to you, so when Luke started making the stuffing it reminded me of cleaning out the inside of the raw turkey and that reminded me of you!" Lorelai gave this speach as she gamboled about the kitchen, finding clean mugs and filling them with the coffee they'd brought over while skillfully avoiding Luke, who was cooking intently at the stove.

Jess had removed his jacket and made his way to the entrance of the kitchen by this time and was staring slightly slack-jawed at the scene. Rory glanced at him and grinned. "Mom, I think you're scaring my boyfriend."

Suddenly realizing what had just come out of her mouth she froze and tried to look sidelong at Jess to gauge his reaction to the title she'd just given him. They hadn't exactly talked about it, but the relationship status had been strongly implied, at least Rory thought it had. Still, she was a bit nervous about the way she had just blurted it out.

Lorelai also stopped for a moment at the proclamation, eyebrows raising. She glanced from Rory to Jess and then smirked knowingly, but before she could say anything, Jess piped in.

"I'm fine. Just taking a minute to remember that my girlfriend's mother is a crazy person." As he said this he entered the room and placed the other carafe on the table next to the first, then wrapped an arm around Rory and kissed her on the temple soothingly. Rory relaxed and smiled up at him, grateful that he'd acknowledged the new relationship status as well.

"Wait, what?" Luke said, looking up from the stove and toward the young couple. "You two are back together? When did that happen?"

"Uh… yesterday, I guess," Rory told him, blushing slightly.

Luke took in their body language – standing close together, Jess's arm around Rory's waist – and grinned. "That's great!" Then, glancing at Lorelai for confirmation, hedged. "That's great, right?"

Lorelai smiled at her boyfriend. "I'm happy if they're happy." She then turned to Jess and shot him one of her rarely-used 'mom' looks. "If she's ever not happy, then I will do something about it."

Jess looked straight back at her, nodded once in understanding, and the moment passed.

Rory reached up and kissed him on the cheek, then stepped back and toward her room. "Well, I really need to shower and get changed."

"Okay," Lorelai said, "Once you're ready we can go out and get flowers. Don't take too long."

Rory waved in acknowledgement as she rifled through her dresser for an outfit, then took her clothes upstairs and proceeded to prepare for the day.

* * *

><p>Later, as they walked through the snow to the flower market, Lorelai asked the question Rory knew had been on her mother's mind since the night before.<p>

"So… you and Jess?"

Smiling, Rory replied, "Yes. Me and Jess. It's official. It's good. I'm happy."

"Good. I'm glad you're happy," Lorelai said.

"But…?"

"No buts! No qualms. I am sitting in a qualmless sea over here."

Rory looked skeptically at her mother. "A qualmless sea, huh?"

"Okay, so there may be some small qualms."

"Uh huh. Thought there might be. Come on, better to get them out of your system now."

"This is still the same guy who left town without so much as a goodbye. Twice. Three times if you count the time he was here for a day, told you he loved you, then drove away," Lorelai ranted. "Even when he was here he wasn't the greatest at being around or calling when he said he would. I respect that he was young and immature when he did those things, and he's grown up a lot since then, but he's still that guy. Also, he lives in Philadelphia! How are you going to make that work? Are you moving to Philly? Is he moving? Are you going to do the long-distance thing? What about DC?"

Finally sensing that Lorelai's rant was nearing completion, Rory decided to cut in. "I know. I know he's still the same guy. He's the same guy who has been into me since the day we met. He's the same guy who is the only person I've ever met who reads as much as or more than I do. He's the same guy who understands me better than anyone ever has. He's the guy who has written and published two novels by the age of twenty-four and is part-owner of a successful publishing company. He's the same guy who is the greatest kisser and the best sex I've ever had-"

"Whoa! Okay, enough already! More information than mommy needs."

"He's the guy who loves me, and whom I love."

With a small sigh, Lorelai smiled and turned to look Rory square in the eyes. "That's great, hun. I'm happy for you, I really am. I just have to shove the mom-angst in the closet and ignore it, which I will do now."

"Thanks, mom."

"I still have questions, though." Lorelai said as they stopped at the flower stand in front of Doose's Market and began picking out two bouquets for the two meals they were attending that day.

"I know. I can't give you answers to a lot of them, though. We agreed to visit each other tons. I'll probably end up spending a lot of time in Philly over the next couple months, but he'll come here and visit too. After that… I don't know."

Lorelai nodded and picked up some flowers to add to her bouquet. "I give you 'till Christmas."

"What?" Rory was shocked. Did her mother really think that she and Jess would last less than a month?

"Until you move to Philly," Lorelai explained. "I bet you five bucks you'll be there on a permanent basis by Christmas."

"Oh!" Rory said, relieved at first, then stunned by the proclamation. "I don't know, I kind of doubt that."

Lorelai simply smirked and finished tying her bouquet with twine before a strange look came over her face. "…The best? Really?"

"Huh?" Rory was confused for a second before it came to her and she blushed. "Oh…. Yeah, definitely the best."

Her mother nodded sagely. "Make it ten bucks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know! It's been forever! I'm sorry! The holiday and then finals, blah blah blah. I'm back, though. Hopefully resuming a more regular posting schedule, since finals are now over! Best birthday present I could ask for (today is my birthday :) ).**

**I love writing the Lorelai/Rory relationship almost as much as I love writing the Rory/Jess relationship, so there's a lot more of it in this story than I originally planned for there to be. More Lorelai/Luke to come soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Luuuuuke!" Lorelai cried plaintively as she and Rory entered the diner. "Need coffee! Or bacon! Or chocolate! Anything unhealthy that will get the taste of tofurkey out of my mouth!"

Luke shook his head in exasperation but poured two cups of coffee and set them in front of the women now taking two stools at the counter. "Couldn't escape the gaze of Mrs. Kim long enough to dump it, huh?"

They shook their heads, pouted, and sipped their coffees, mirror images of each other.

"She sees all," Rory said.

"She knows all," Lorelai continued.

"She is the Korean Eye of Sauron…"

"… For Jesus."

They looked at each other then and burst into laughter just as Jess emerged from the store room holding a bag of rolls. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Something about Mrs. Kim being the Korean Eye of Something for Jesus?" Luke told him, taking the rolls.

"Eye of Sauron?"

"Yeah, that. What is that?"

"It's from The Lord of the Rings. Apt metaphor." Jess nodded and Luke simply shook his head and headed back into the kitchen.

Rory turned to Jess with her patented Rory Face on and pouted "I had to eat tofurkey."

Jess looked like he was trying to resist for a second but gave in quickly. "What do you need?"

"A kiss might help."

"Gladly." He leaned over the counter and met her lips with his for an all-too-brief kiss.

"Aw, man! I should have asked for that." Lorelai whined.

Jess looked at her with a brow raised. "I'm not going to kiss you."

"I didn't mean from you!" Lorelai exclaimed, then added quietly "Though I have new information now that makes me wonder what I'm missing…"

He turned his look on Rory, who blushed slightly and took the opportunity to take another large gulp of coffee. Luckily, Luke re-emerged from the kitchen and announced that the turkey was almost ready. The diner patrons, including Rory and Lorelai, cheered and the buzz of conversation intensified.

"Where's Sookie?" Lorelai asked.

"Upstairs," Luke answered. "She's finishing some things in the kitchen up there. Will you go up and let her know that the turkey's almost done?"

Lorelai quickly agreed and headed for the stairs. As soon as she was gone, Jess came around the counter and sat at a stool next to Rory.

"So what did your mom mean about wondering what she's missing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about. It's flattering, trust me." Rory assured him.

"Oh is it? How flattering?"

"I just said you're a good kisser," she hedged.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she said, leaning in, hoping that a kiss would distract him from the line of questioning he was currently following.

"Rory! Shuga! The rumors are true?!" Babette's voice suddenly pierced through the diner and interrupted the young couple's near-kiss. She was just coming through the door followed by her husband Morey.

Jess groaned and muttered "Oh great, the Sprats" in Rory's ear before making his way back behind the counter and busying himself with something.

Rory turned to Babette and smiled with only half-fake enthusiasm. "What rumors are those?"

"That you're back together with that foxy young hoodlum there," she said suggestively, gesturing to Jess as she and Morey took seats at an empty table near the door.

Glancing at Jess, who was continuing his pretense of business behind the counter, Rory blushed slightly and confirmed "Yes, Jess and I are dating again. How did you find out?"

"Well, Miss Patty heard from Gypsy who heard from Andrew that the two o' you were lookin' mighty cozy in the bookstore yesterday."

Rory rolled her eyes at the speed of the small-town gossip train. "Of course."

She was preparing a few evasive answers for the inevitable interrogation when Sookie came bursting out of the curtain behind the counter closely followed by Lorelai, both of them holding large foil-covered dishes.

"Move it, mister!" Sookie said to Jess, nearly bowling him over. "Alright, we can set up the food buffet-style on the counter here. Need to get a good traffic pattern formed. Oh hi, Jess! Welcome back! Start getting rid of all this stuff, would ya? Yes, the donuts, the ketchup, everything! Move it! I don't want to see it!"

As Rory helped Jess load the things from the counter into a box from the store room, Sookie barked out orders to anyone that would listen and set up a plethora of trays, pans, and bowls, all full to the brim with delicious-smelling holiday foods. Luke came out of the kitchen with a large tray of perfectly roasted turkeys and set them in the spot indicated by Sookie, and before she had a chance to adjust the presentation or set-up he proclaimed loudly "Dig in!" and everyone in the diner cheered and hurried to the counter to fill their plates.

As the frenzy died down, Rory found herself seated at a table with Jess, Lorelai, and Luke. Sookie and Jackson, with their three children, were at a table nearby, and other townspeople filled the rest of the diner with the sounds of family. She closed her eyes and let the atmosphere wash over her for a minute, more content than she could remember being in years, before digging in to the delicious food in front of her.

"I liked _Red Turns Gold_, Jess," Luke told him as they ate.

"You read it?" Jess asked, brows raised in mild surprise.

"Of course," the other man replied. "You know you shouldn't have sent me a copy. I would have bought it, then you would have made a sale."

"You don't have to do that," Jess said awkwardly, obviously trying to express his affection but feeling uncomfortable doing so. "I don't need the sale, anyway. In fact we already have a second printing scheduled for next week."

"Really?" Rory asked, surprised and impressed.

"Yeah," Jess confirmed, turning to her. "I told you we were running low just from the sales generated by the review in the magazine. Paiva is expecting another huge jump after the Times comes out on Sunday."

"Who is Paiva?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"She's our sales and marketing person at Truncheon," answered Jess.

"She's great," Rory added. "Very smart. Went to Harvard!"

"Wow, impressive," Lorelai said. "How did you manage to get a Harvard grad to work for you, the high-school dropout?"

"Mom!" Rory scolded, not wanting reminders of Jess's not-so-accomplished past to mar the excitement of his current triumphs.

"It's fine, Rory, she's right," Jess told her, putting a hand on her knee under the table. "Actually, I got my GED when I was in California, but technically Paiva isn't a Harvard grad. She never finished her degree."

"Oh," Lorelai said, uncharacteristically succinct.

Luke rescued the conversation from the coming pall. "You never told me you got your GED. I'm glad you did. Proud of you."

"It's no big deal."

Rory placed her hand over his, still on her knee, and squeezed gently, silently lending him her support in the slightly awkward atmosphere. She actually hadn't known about the GED either, simply assuming Jess had managed to make his way in the world without the benefit of a high school diploma. Apparently something, at least, had come of his time in California with his father, and for that she was glad. It made the painful memory of his departure from her life all those moons ago a little easier to think about.

"Maybe not," Luke said, "but I'm still proud of you. Proud to be able to say that Jess Mariano, famous author, is my nephew."

"Aw, shucks, Uncle Luke, you're not going soft in your old age, are you?" Jess teased.

Lorelai snorted and muttered "Dirty!" under her breath. With that, the tense atmosphere that had fallen over the table shattered and all four of them let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny over there?" Jackson said, leaning back in his chair to look over at their table.

"Just Lorelai being Lorelai," Luke told him.

The atmosphere remained light for the rest of dinner. Rory regaled them with horror stories from the road. Lorelai told some amusing anecdotes about interesting guests from the Inn. Jess even piped in with his tale of the anti-groupie, to which both Lorelai and Luke were appropriately sympathetic and amused.

Townspeople came and went as the day progressed to evening until the foursome were finally alone in the diner. As Luke turned the open sign to closed, Lorelai got up to freshen her coffee and snagged another slice of pumpkin pie on her way back to the table. Jess was sitting with his arm around Rory's shoulders and she was leaning into him, her head on his shoulder, feet up on a chair she'd pulled up next to her. She felt more comfortable and sated than she could remember having felt in a long time.

"Well, now that everyone's gone, there's something I have been meaning to do… er, say… for a while now." Luke said, coming over to stand awkwardly by the table.

Rory sat up straight and looked at Luke expectantly, along with the other two.

He paused, shifting his weight from foot to foot for a second before speaking again. "Lorelai, this past year has been exactly what I never knew I always wanted. Living with you, being with you, coming home every day to you, is what I want to do for the rest of my life." At this, Luke knelt down on one knee in front of Lorelai's chair, took her hands, and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore. Will you marry me?"

Rory blinked past the tears in her eyes and smiled widely, looking at her mother, who was doing the same, looking at Luke.

"Yes, Luke. Of course yes!" Lorelai said, flinging herself into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh they updated the document editor! Shiny!**

**My husband got me the Gilmore Girls DVD box set for my birthday (yes, he's the best man ever). So that's pretty much where I've been. ;-)**

**I finally got to the proposal! I've had this scene in my head for a long time, so it's great to finally have it written down. Hope you liked it! I hope I captured Luke well enough in this chapter. What do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Friday morning found Rory once again waking up next to Jess in the apartment above the diner. After Lorelai had accepted Luke's proposal the evening before, the four of them shared a few bottles of champagne (well, Lorelai and Rory shared the bottles, Luke and Jess shared their distaste of champagne and drank beers). Then at midnight, Lorelai had absconded with Rory for their traditional walk in the first snow of the season. It was a mostly silent walk, the two women simply holding each other's arms close and enjoying being together and sharing a special tradition that they had not been able to participate in for quite a few years.

As she emerged from unconsciousness, Rory became aware of Jess's arm wrapped tightly around her again. She smiled and mused on the fact that he seemed to be just as drawn to her in his sleep as he was while awake. The thought made her heart swell even more for him. Turning gently in his embrace she lay face-to-face with him and examined his sleeping features for a minute before kissing his lips gently. He returned the kiss and deepened it as he woke, encouraging her to open her mouth by softly biting her bottom lip.

She pulled away briefly. "Sorry, I probably have morning breath."

"I don't care," Jess replied before leaning in to recapture her mouth. His hands caressed her skin as his mouth plundered hers and before she knew it she was lost in the ecstatic sensation of their intertwining bodies.

Minutes, hours, or days later, Rory couldn't tell, she lay with her head on Jess's chest and their legs intertwined as their breathing slowly returned to normal. She sighed. "I've missed that."

"What do you mean? We never did that when we were together before," Jess said.

"No, I know, I guess I just mean intimacy in general."

"So you're trying to say you've been horny on the road?"

Rory blushed. "I guess you could put it that way."

"How long had it been for you?"

"About a year and a half."

Jess sat up slightly. "You mean you never… with anyone… while you were on the campaign trail?"

"Nope," Rory said. "I'm not a one-night-stand kind of girl, and I wasn't about to sleep with any of my colleagues – that would be too awkward."

"Huh."

She thought about inquiring about his sexual history but then decided that it didn't really matter. They were together now and that was the important thing. This brought up a subject that she did think deserved at least a mention.

"So… just so we're on the same page… this thing between us is exclusive, right?"

Jess raised an eyebrow at her. "You have to ask?"

"I've made the mistake of assuming things about a relationship before. Now I know it's better to just ask and get things out in the open."

He nodded. "I'm not currently nor do I have any interest in seeing anyone else."

"Good," Rory said with a smile and a nod. "Me too." She sat up in his arms and kissed his lips lightly.

"Glad to hear it."

They snuggled in comfortable silence for another few minutes before the call of nature forced Rory to reluctantly leave the bed. Emerging a short time later she found Jess dressed and setting two large cups of coffee on the kitchen table. With a loving smile for him she took one of the chairs and savored the taste of her first cup of the morning.

"You know," she said, "I'm tempted to ask Luke if he would mind if I moved in here for the next couple of months. Being this close to the best coffee in the world definitely has its advantages."

"It would certainly be convenient for when I come visit you," Jess added, also sitting at the table and snagging the other coffee.

"Oh yeah, that too!"

"Plus, you wouldn't have to deal with your mom and Luke being all disgustingly touchy-feely as they are bound to be for a while after the engagement."

"I wonder how much he would charge me for rent. I make peanuts since room and board were paid for while I was traveling."

"I bet he'd give you an excellent deal," Jess assured her with a smirk.

Rory nodded, finding the idea more and more appealing. It would be great to have her own space, and the diner was close enough to her mom's house that she would not have to go through the pain of moving all of her things. "I think I will bring it up with him."

Decision made, the two of them finished their coffees and headed downstairs. They had promised to bring breakfast to Lorelai and Luke at their house this morning to allow the newly engaged couple a chance to relax and spend time together.

In the diner they found Kirk sitting at the counter. Rory sat next to him and Jess, after putting their order in with Caesar, sat next to her. Kirk was making a strange face and his eyes seemed strained.

"Something wrong, Kirk?" Rory asked, and Jess groaned quietly beside her, knowing this was going to be a trying conversation.

"I'm trying not to blink." He said, turning to look at her.

"Sure," Rory said unsurely.

"I read that excessive blinking can give you crow's feet and Lulu always says that she likes that I look so much younger than I am." Kirk explained.

"How ol-" Jess started before Rory shushed him quickly.

"Don't ever ask that," she whispered to him.

"Why not?" he whispered back.

"It's part of the Kirk mystique. Only the town elders and Patty know his exact age."

"This town is insane, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"Oh no!" Kirk suddenly exclaimed. "I blinked! Your whispering made me lose my concentration."

"Sorry Kirk," Rory said.

"Food's up, Jess!" Caesar called.

"Good luck, Kirk," Rory said as she got up and they took the to-go bags out the door.

* * *

><p>"So Luke, I wanted to ask you something," Rory said. The four of them were sitting around the kitchen table in the Crap Shack. Breakfast had been quickly devoured, but the dirty dishes were still on the table and Lorelai was picking at the last of a pancake.<p>

"Oh?" Luke said, surprised.

"I was wondering if you would consider renting me the apartment above the diner for a little while. I know you use it as an office now, but I was thinking that you could use my room here. You could set it up as a home office if you want. I'm too old to live at home with my parents, anyway, and this would give you guys some more privacy." She made her case quickly, as was her norm, but now paused to let him answer.

Luke glanced at Lorelai. "Well, I'm okay with it. What about you, Lorelai?"

"You know you don't have to do this to give us privacy," Lorelai said to Rory. "We love having you here, hun."

"I know, and this will always be an important place for me, but I would feel better having my own space, and that apartment already has all the furniture I would need so it wouldn't be a pain to move."

Lorelai nodded and looked at Luke. "It sounds like a good plan to me. You think you could make your office here?"

"Sure," Luke confirmed. "But, Rory, I don't want to charge you rent. You can live there as long as you need. I'll move the safe down to the storeroom and the books over here then I won't need to go up there at all."

Rory grinned and jumped up to give Luke a big hug. "Oh, thank you thank you, Luke! You're going to be the best step-dad a girl could ask for!"

Luke patted her arm awkwardly but with a smile on his face until Rory released him.

"You'll still come over here all the time, though, right?" Lorelai asked. "I've gotten used to having you around again."

"Of course I will. You will need help planning the wedding, after all!" Rory hastened to reassure her mother.

"Oh! That reminds me! We have news!" Lorelai said, getting excited. "We set the date! We are getting married on Valentine's Day!"

Rory gasped. "That's less than three months away!"

"I know. We didn't want to wait and let things get all messed up again this time." Lorelai said. "Besides, I've held so many weddings at the Inn that it will be no problem to get everything we need. We'll hold the whole thing at the Dragonfly, Sookie will cater, the guest list will be small, and there's not a whole lot left to decide. Valentine's Day is even on a Saturday next year, so it works out perfectly!"

"That sounds great!" Rory said, excitement filling her chest.

"There is one thing we need to talk to you about, though. Both of you." Lorelai looked between Rory and Jess with a bit more seriousness. Jess looked up from the book he'd pulled out of his back pocket some time ago and Lorelai continued. "Well, Rory, I was hoping you would be my maid of honor."

Rory squealed "Obviously!" and hugged her mother tightly.

"And Jess," Luke began, "I thought about it a lot, and I want you to be my best man."

Jess raised his eyebrows and closed the book, sitting up straighter. "Me?"

"Yep. Will you do it?"

Jess looked Luke in the eye and grasped his hand in a firm handshake. "Absolutely."

Lorelai and Rory smiled at each other with misty eyes. It was rare to witness a tender moment between uncle and nephew, and it was always special when it happened.

"So the two of you are okay with being maid of honor and best man together?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't we be?" Rory said.

"Well, you'll have to plan some things together and walk down the aisle together..." Lorelai trailed off, but her implication was clear. She was wondering how serious their relationship was, and if there would be awkwardness in forcing them together like that.

Rory glanced at Jess who raised his eyebrows and shrugged in a way that said 'I don't see a problem with it.' "It won't be an issue," she said with a smile.

The two women continued discussing wedding plans while the men adjourned to the living room, Luke watching some sort of sports-related show on TV, Jess with his nose back in the book. Lorelai called Sookie to come over and she arrived laden with food and treats, as usual. She nearly fell off her chair when Lorelai told her the big news and asked her to be a bridesmaid.

"Luke and Jess!" Lorelai called at one point. "What do you think about having Doula be the flower girl?"

Luke came into the kitchen. "Is she old enough? She might just try to eat the flowers halfway down the aisle."

"We'll make it a very short aisle," responded Lorelai. "She'll be three by then, anyway, which is mostly past the put-everything-in-mouth phase."

"Okay, sounds good. Liz will be happy."

"Speaking of which, I was going to ask Liz to be a bridesmaid, and you should probably ask T.J. to be a groomsman."

Luke groaned. "Shouldn't the groomsmen be people that I actually _like_?"

"He's your brother-in-law, you need to at least pretend to make nice."

"Fine, but if he tries to wear tights, he's out."

Turning to Rory, Lorelai asked softly "How is Jess getting along with Liz and T.J.? Will that be an issue for him?"

"Just make sure he doesn't have to directly interact with them for too long and it will be fine. They talk." Rory said, hoping that was an accurate assessment of the situation and making a mental note to talk about it with Jess when they were alone later.

The day continued to progress in this way and by the time Rory started yawning they had most of the guest list, the menu, and the decoration plan decided. She excused herself from the others and went into her room.

Looking around at the four walls that had been her haven for so long she felt a pang of homesickness. The room hadn't been completely hers for a while now, but she still felt like a paradigm shift was taking place. Grabbing an overnight bag from the top of her wardrobe she began to fill it with as much clothing as would fit. There was no rush to move to the apartment, but she prided herself on efficiency, so she figured she should start taking over as much of her stuff as she could whenever she made the trip from the house to the diner. Finding her toiletry bag she took it to the bathroom and gathered her shampoo, toothbrush, and other necessities. Finally feeling that she was prepared for at least a few days in her new place she put the bags in the foyer, ready to go. When she went back into her room she found Jess there, sitting on the bed, holding a small book that was nearly falling apart.

"What did you do to this thing?" he asked, and showed her the cover. It was _The Subsect_, the very copy he'd given her when he dropped by her grandparents' house all those years ago.

"It's been through a lot with me." She said, sitting beside him and taking the precious tome. "It started falling apart when I kept it in my suitcase on the bus."

"You took it on the road with you?" he sounded astonished.

Looking in his eyes she responded with complete honesty, "I take it everywhere with me. It was like having a little piece of you with me the whole time. Besides, it's small, so it doesn't add too much weight."

He gave her a small crooked grin and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Rory Gilmore."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kind of a fluffy chapter, but those are good every once in a while, right?**

**I'm thinking of doing a prequel-type story that tells how Lorelai and Luke got back together and then would kind of run parallel to this story. It would be from Lorelai's point of view. Would that be of interest to people?**


End file.
